Fusion and Fission
by Pen E Forthotz
Summary: What happens when Voldemort transfers the only good part of his soul to Harry? What happens when the powers that be decide to meddle with the dimension to help him out? This story is an answer to those questions and more. Non slash mild abuse Post OoTP AU
1. A new life

_**Okay, so the basics. Hi, My name is Kyuu, I will be your author for this fic. Second fic ever, and I am pretty much winging it so far. Irregular updates should be expected but I am planning on keeping this one up to keep the creative juices flowing. No slash, sorry, but who wants something that they already have? Never understood that. Pairings are unknown for now, most likely some NevLuna. I will have OCs, and I am not sure how they will fit in, like I said, I am winging it. Voting appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: Please insert standard "I don't own anything except story and OCs" line here.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

"_Guide-speech"_

'thinking

**spells**

"**Neutrals-speech"**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry felt pain, but he did not really notice it. It was like a feeling at the back of his mind, like he _should_ feel it, but pain really is not that important right now. The whiteish fog around him was much more interesting, not the raven-haired body lying in a pool of its own blood below him. It was more of a curiosity that he watched the large man kick the underfed being as it twitched out of reflex. No emotions ran through him as it coughed up blood and the man gave a victorious grin. The obese boy on the side of the room cheering the man on was enticing no rage in Harry. A woman with sad eyes stood stoically on the far wall, her hand over her mouth, seemingly debating weather to help the boy or stand back and watch.

All this action going on below him had no meaning to Harry. He was floating above it all, a mere spectator of the violence. He only looked over the room due to a compulsion of watching his own demise. He crossed his legs under him and allowed himself to wonder if he was a ghost or a figment of his own imagination attempting to block out the pain. A noise to the side of him made him look over.

A man with a bald head and very high and hollow cheekbones was also watching the violence. He was unnaturally pale and gave off an aristocratic air. He was also made of that fog like substance like Harry and he wore black robes like a wizard. His face was a mix of satisfaction and strangely remembrance of a bad memory. His red eyes turned to Harry, and then they turned back to the beating, lips turning upward in a smirk.

"You and I have more in common than you think, Potter. I am amazed with this that you did not turn to the Dark like me." Voldemort said in a slightly victorious voice, yet a quiet whisper at the same time as though trying to convert a dying boy, "Do you know why I have not attacked this 'home' of yours that you have lived in?"

Harry felt no anger to his enemy, although he knew he should. It all seemed so meaning less as he watched himself hang on to life. "I believe it was some sort of ward, I doubt you even know where it is," Harry responded nonchalantly, "not that it matters anymore. I am going to die anyway."

Voldemort replied matter-of-factly, "I have actually known where it was ever since this summer. Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, right? You are not the only one in this bond of ours who gets a peek into the other's life. I have not attacked it yet because I figured these muggles were taking care of my job for me." He gestured to the bleeding figure below them. "Also, I wanted you to see what I had to go through when I was your age."

Harry tilted his head curiously, he replied in a almost too calm voice, "Yeah, right, the Dark Lord got abused by his aunt and uncle and got shoved in a broom closet until he was eleven. Then he was starved, abused, and killed. All for the 'greater good' of the wizarding world." Harry quoted Dumbledore's favorite line.

Voldemort chuckled, then replied with a slight venom, "I was abused by my father, and later by my mother because I apparently caused him to hate her, starved and beat up by muggles in an orphanage, which I was forced to live in for, as you put it, 'the greater good' until I discovered magic, and even then I could not do it out of school until I was of age, and then I was denied a job in the only place I had ever called home. I later took revenge on those who affronted me and if you would have lived passed your seventeenth birthday, I would assume you would have done the same."

Harry watched his uncle Vernon leave the unmoving body and Petunia and Dudley followed. He said in a voice with a touch of bitterness, "Funny, I always imagined I would die in a fierce duel with you and then kill us both in a last suicidal burst of magic."

Voldemort watched the ghost-like figure next to him and then shook his head, a victoriously dark grin on his face, showing the pure evilness of his soul, "You were by far the most troublesome opponent I have yet to face. What I find ironic is that if you had lived for a half an hour more, you would have come of age and had an influx of magic that caused you to easily destroy your relatives. But, you are already fading and that means you will die in the next few minutes. Goodbye Harry Potter, and do not worry, your 'family' as you call those you are around will soon keep you company where ever you go."

Voldemort's shadow like spirit flickered out of existence and Harry was left alone fading into the fog like area around him. He looked at his broken body and felt himself starting to lose the battle of life. Time seemed to speed up and he ignored its passage around him.

The world was depending on him, and yet it was not quite thankful for it. The Dursleys were his family and they had killed him out of pure prejudice. The war itself had began from prejudice as well. It was as if the entire world had caused its demise and it had looked to a one year old to save it. He decided that it was not worth it and felt his life slip away faster.

His mind flashed to his friends, the only ones who believed him about the Dursleys, how they were most likely asleep in their houses and unaware of the battle for life he was fighting. Sirius, falling into the veil, leaving all hopes of salvation of the world onto Harry. Remus being left alone as the last true Marauder, remembering Harry as his friend's only son. He thought of Dumbledore, so positive of his ward around Privet Drive that no evil could enter. True, no evil _wizards_ could get in, but it had no blocks against Muggles. He remembered the parting words of Voldemort, who was so sure that he could kill everyone Harry loved as soon as he was dead. The flow of life slowed down and Harry felt a bit more solid.

A disembodied male voice weakly spoke in his head, almost in pain, "_Stay with me, kid, I don't want to go through this again. Do not let me lose another one." _

The shock of hearing someone else anchored Harry to the fog like world more. The voice was deeper than his own but familiar. Harry spoke out, "Hello? Is someone here?"

The voice sounded confused, "_You can hear me? The connection normally occurs after the Fusion." _

This just confused Harry further. "What's going on? Am I dead yet?"

" _I need to fix this mess you are in fast. Hold on kid, you are going on a bumpy ride…" _

As soon as the voice finished, Harry felt himself being sucked back into his body. Pain and a blinding light exploded forward from his body and when he opened his mouth to scream, more of the white lights poured out like a beam. His body wracked with seizures and the wounds all over him pounded out more blood. Where the blood once was, magic replaced it throbbing through his veins, burning them yet at the same time healing the pathways. His organs and bones were also covered in the white magic and strengthened, healed, and reinforced. His lungs, which had been punctured and collapsed, were completely replaced by magic, like his bloodstream and veins. Near his magical core, the pathways that had at one point been as thick as the veins and blocked with residual magic from his connection to Voldemort expanded and obliterated the blocks. Now they included his circulatory and respiratory system as well. His bones lengthened and became stronger, making him grow at least three inches and his musculature system also was altered by the magic removing any injuries to it and removing any affects of malnourishment that Harry had gained in his life with the Dursleys. The magic, almost as if it was sentient, healed and altered Harry to be healthy and able to contain the large influx of magic that he was receiving. Finally, Harry's mind was filled with an influx of knowledge from an unknown source. Every scrap of information and memories rearranged themselves and then compacted, ready to reveal themselves when needed. The magic that had spread around the room seemed to quiver then was sucked back into Harry's body and the room was once again normal, excluding the now healed and slightly glowing boy on the ground, who was completely unconscious.

XXX

"………_we'll…………boost……….. Fusion…." _Voices floated in and out of existence.

"………_boy……….dark one………..universe……..help…."_

"…_.Awakening….He is stirring….increase the flow…Harry? Can you hear me?" _The one voice he heard earlier spoke. He groaned in pain and opened his eyes, then shut them quickly. The room he was in was all white. He also felt cold and shivered.

He slowly allowed his eyes to adjust and looked around. Instead of a room, he was floating in a sea of pure white. He flailed to get his balance and spun in a circle. "_Easy there, kid." _A man with bright blue eyes was kneeling on the air in front of him, holding onto his shoulders to allow Harry to get his balance. He had an elongated face and aristocratic air to him and long auburn hair. His eyes held a look of concern and he looked around mid twenties early thirties. He was thin, but not extremely, and his voice was a pleasant baritone. He wore a long tan cloak made of something like deer hide and it was fur lined. It had a hood, but it was down. Underneath it was a black vest and shirt and dark brown pants with Victorian style boots.

"Where am I?" Harry asked when he was also in an upright position. He was surrounded by a group of four people, but the only one he could pick out the physical aspects of was the man in front of him. The others looked like people would if he was not wearing his glasses, fuzzy and unidentifiable. However they wore bright colored outfits, a stark contrast to the neutral color of the man in front of him and the white of the scenery. A figure in bright green said, "**He is too unwell. We must stabilize him here until we can further reconstruct his body to handle the power."**

A bright blue figure responded in a voice that was identical to the first figure. "**Do you accept this burden, Tom? The dimension is flexible, we can abort and recreate this one." **

The man known, as Tom responded, _"No, this one has been the best so far! The Transition has been accepted, his personality is perfect, the first Challenges have been completed without failure, and the Fusion has almost finished! As his Guard, I accept full Immersion!" _

Harry felt as though he had no say in the argument. He watched the man argue what may be his fate and tried to adhere it to his memory.

"**This may have negative repercussions to the Universe. Are you prepared to risk the consequences?" **A figure in red spoke with the same voice as the other two.

The man nodded, "_I know the risks. I have complete faith in him." _He looked into Harry's eyes with something akin to pride and hope.

Harry wanted to speak up but found that he had no voice. The unidentifiable figures began spinning around the pair of men and began to speak in a language that Harry could not understand. The colors began to blur together until only pure light remained, making the white background burn intensely. The man known as Tom looked at him and nodded. Then everything turned black.

XXX

Harry opened his eyes and looked around the room. The floor was charred black for an unknown reason. Blood splattered the walls and the memories of the past few weeks began to reveal themselves. Sirius dying, destroying Dumbledore's office, the prophecy, back to the Dursleys, Vernon losing his job, the Dursleys blaming him, the owl post stopping and the room becoming his prison, Dudley suspended from school due to amounts of cocaine found in his gym bag, the neighbors finding out and shunning the Dursleys, the beatings start, Aunt Marge dying from a heart attack, the abuse turns both physical and sexual, the Order missing for some reason, visions of Voldemort's raids against muggles, then the scar burning and the nightmares, Hedwig killed, his books burned, when Harry tried to defend himself with a wand they snapped it, and only his cloak survived under the floorboard, finally the last beating and his "death."

He looked at himself to assess the damage and discovered that he was perfectly healed. He gasped and checked himself over, patting where his scars were from previous beatings and discovered them to be healed. He could see clearly, even without wearing glasses. Almost uncertainly, he reached up and felt the twisted flesh of the lightning bolt scar and sighed. Even miracles had limits it seemed.

"_Sorry about that one, kid. We had to keep that there to maintain the Transition. However, you won't have any pain or visions from Voldemort now." _

Harry jumped at the voice in his head, it was as if he was listening to thoughts that he had no control over. He thought back, 'Who are you?'

"_Oh, right, introductions. I am your Guide, Tom Olavram Elddir, or Tromedlov. I am basically the good version of your enemy. Wait! Don't freak out yet!" _Tom said quickly, sensing Harry's utter repulsion and intent to block him out.

'You're just another one of his tricks! You'll end up making me kill another one of my friends and then kill me!'

"_Why would Voldemort save you from death?" _Tom yelled pushing against the quickly forming blocks in Harry's mind. As soon as he said it, the walls stopped forming.

'Explain yourself.'

"_Alright, but I hope you are ready for a long story. Go sit on that uncomfortable bed of ours and put up a few repelling charms."_

'I am underage. I can't do magic.'

"Y_ou honestly think a few tracking charms withstood that huge blast of magic earlier? You are at the moment more than sixty percent magic yourself, kid! Pull magic from your core and aim it around the doorway. Think about repelling the Muggles and it will do the rest. Magic is more sentient than you think. You even met a part of it earlier in the Void."_

Harry tried flicking his hand like he would a wand and was unsurprised when nothing happened. 'What do I have to do again?'

He heard a groan in his head, "_PULL the magic. Focus on the part of you that you use for magic. Close your eyes if it helps. I think it is white for you." _

Harry closed his eyes and tried to imagine a white blob of energy in his gut and once again failed. "_No. Think as if your veins are magic and follow them to the core. Actually, at this point, your veins __**are**__ magic, so just follow your veins." _

Harry gave a start and said in alarm out loud, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"_Now, now, no need to talk to the air, people will think you are crazy. Just think." _

'I am starting to think I am crazy too. I am talking to a Voldemort with hair, blue eyes, and no desire to kill me.' Harry did not wait for a reply and began to try to locate the feeling of a pulse. He soon found that that did not work.

'I do not have a pulse anymore, do I?'

"_Your bloodstream is now made of magic. It can pull the oxygen out through your skin without circulation. That's pretty good because your heart was beyond repair. You were actually dead for around forty seconds." _

'Ah…that would explain it.'

"_You are thinking too hard. Just move the magic out of your body and imagine the spell. It knows what to do."_

Harry closed his eyes and tried to relax, despite the voice in his head that was apparently Voldemort. He began to feel something and grasped at it, trying to keep it at the edge of his consciousness. It swirled around his hand and it felt like he was trying to grasp fog. Suddenly, it became comfortingly warm, like the heat of a hearth, and became solid yet soft like strands of cashmere. He pulled at it gently and it flowed up through his veins and flew out of his fingertips, glowing bright white and splashed onto the wall in front of him without creating a sound. The walls glowed for a bit and then faded, the sounds of his relative's snores muffled like he had a pillow over his ears.

"_Well, at least that is some good news. Magic favors you," _the voice called Tom ignored Harry's obvious confusion at that statement and continued, "_Alright so remember that white place you were in a little while ago?"_

Harry didn't answer but tom continued, "_That is basically the Core. It is nothing and everything at the same time. The beings inside the Core are the neutrals. They are the ones who are controlling every universe ever created. The infinite tree of universes branches out form every little choice a person makes. Choose a turkey sandwich for lunch? In another world you chose chicken. Even things as tiny as this can change the world. What if Voldemort poisoned the chicken? You survived and your fat cousin didn't because he went in and ate the chicken after you left. See what I am talking about? Oh and do not laugh, that actually happened in my fifth universe."_

Harry couldn't look more dumbstruck if you hit him with a wrench. Tom once again ignored this fact and pushed on, "_Well, because your life effects how the rest of the world will turn out, the Neutrals are stuck trying to get your life to work out flowingly."_

Harry interrupted, 'But what are the neutrals.'

"_Neutral Powers, like Time, Magic, Life, Death, etcetera. They keep the world in line so that the Unbalanced, or Good and Evil, don't knock the universes into chaos." _

'Oh…Huh?'

"_You will figure it out as you go on. So anyway, I am based off of one of the first versions of Voldemort. After Grindelwald was defeated, there was an imbalance on the side of Good. My dimension was a result. Everything was so perfect that the universe became too ordered and there was no balance. This caused a bit of a problem. With everything good, Evil fought back with a worse wizard than Grindelwald. I had already been put on the part of good, so Evil created an evil version of you, kid. Kinda backwards, isn't it? My dimension collapsed and you took over the world with no opposition."_

'WHAT?'

"_Yeah, life sucked. So the Neutrals created Voldemort and forced Evil to turn you over to Good as payment. This way the battle was evenly sided. So I became the good side of Voldemort, dormant inside his head until one dimension I was transferred into you by accident. So when Voldemort hit you with that killing curse he actually put a part of himself in you, also known as me. The Neutrals were happy with this turn of events and made me your Guide, or a kind of teacher to make you less pathetic, because, you kinda were that time. I only come out of the dormant watcher state when you turn sixteen or so, or if you are hit by a massive blast of magic. Guess we have to add abused to that list. At least this time you weren't almost baked into a pie like that other one…"_

Harry soon realized that Tom went off on rants quite often and half the time they don't make sense. 'So you are an earlier Tom Riddle, who is good, and can teach me to defeat Voldemort?"

"_Yup, that's it kid. So, first I think we should get out of here. This isn't exactly what I would call a safe learning environment."_

'Should I get my invisibility cloak?'

"_Won't do much good, the magic burst most likely ruined it. We need to get you some ward training, by the way, to protect that from happening again. Although that cloak is pretty resilient, it may have survived. Good thing your wand had already been snapped, it would have exploded."_

Tom smirked, he loved making the kid dumbstruck. 'M-my father's cloak?'

"_Check, this is unprecedented. Magic has never gotten so generous as to embed itself into a human before." _

Harry did a stiff run to the bed, his new muscles still not used to moving, and dove to the floorboard, peeling it off. He grasped the soft fabric of the cloak and put it around himself. At first he felt panic, it did not make him invisible, then he looked at his outfit in shock.

The baggy bloodstained muggle clothing he wore had transformed into a black, long sleeve button down shirt with silver buttons and hems. It had a design that looked like silver mist on the bottom and cuffs. His pants had transformed into army green cargos and he now wore sneakers. It all fit him perfectly.

"_Well that never happened before…" _Tom said in interest, "_Seems like that lovely little cloak has become all purpose. It transforms your clothing into whatever you want to wear. You could make a fortune off those things if you could create more of them."_

Harry concentrated on being invisible and after a bit of thought, the clothing melted into nothingness along with his body.

"Bloody hell…"

"_We can have so much fun with this. Speaking of fun, how about we get out of this miserable place soon? Your uncle may come back up to get rid of the 'body' that should be here. We need to fix that too."_

'How can I fix that?!'

"_Magic plus wizard equals fake dead body." _Tom said in what Harry now referred to as his 'Teacher' voice.

Harry pulled from his core again and tried to find that cashmere feeling, and he discovered it was a lot easier now. He thought of the fake corpse in as much gruesome detail as possible and tossed the magic out of his arm like one would throw a baseball. It landed gracefully on the ground and made an unusual splattering noise. A disturbingly realistic clone of a dead Harry appeared on the ground.

Harry looked at his hands in confusion and asked Tom, 'How am I doing all of this? I never could do anything like this.'

Harry could feel Tom's smirk, "_Your body is made out of mostly magic, kid. Also, I may have unlocked some experience from your past selves. You can now speak fluent Japanese, Italian, Lawyer, French, Latin, Spanish, German, Celtic and some Portuguese. Oh, and you can read Egyptian and Mesopotamian ancient writing. One of your versions told Voldemort to go screw himself, left the country and decided to go help future yous by learning all of the boring stuff like languages and travel the world. I must say that was one of the most helpful dimensions I have been in.." _

'Seriously?' Harry couldn't remember a single time when he enjoyed studying, let alone learn several languages. 'Isn't that cheating?'

"_Technically you did learn it at one point. As for the spells, Magic just comes naturally to you, although you are wasting a lot of it when you use a spell, hence the splatter of excess magic, but we will work on that. Now, once again, I am highly encouraging you to __**leave now**__ before your uncle comes." _Tom's voice gained a bit of urgency.

Harry opened his window and took one last look around the room, then hopped out of the window into the perfectly trimmed hydrangea bushes. It was a rough landing, but when he looked at the scrapes on his arms, he watched as they healed in a small sparkle of magic. He smirked and hopped out and turned invisible and walked out into the street.

He got a kind of grim pleasure as he walked unseen past an old woman on the sidewalk. She had just tripped on a crack and then jumped up with too much agility for an old woman and looked around the block to see if anyone saw. Harry almost snorted; Tonks had no knowledge of being "undercover."

If his guards were this easy to slip past, he feared that the Death Eaters could have trudged straight into his house and killed him without them even knowing, after all, he had already been killed once this week. He walked all the way down the street and down Bluebell Lane before he stopped

'So, Tom, which way to London?'

"_Well, your next lesson is to Apparate, seeing as we can't work on Phasing until later. Close your eyes and concentrate on the image of… the park, a good practice target. Now instead of bringing the magic up your arm, fill your body with it and push yourself to the park."_

It took Harry a few tries, but he ended up succeeding. When he felt himself being sent somewhere, he opened his eyes and with a pop, he fell a foot out of the air and horizontal, landing on his tailbone. After catching the wind that was knocked out of him, he stood up and brushed himself off, thanking whatever deity existed that no one was around to see that.

"_I will make fun of you for it later."_

If Harry could glare at the man, he would. 'where to now?'

"_How about the back alley to the ministry? That is a target where no one will go near until a sensible hour and it is close to Diagon Ally."_

Harry felt a little uneasy visiting the place where the battle was so soon, but he knew it was for the best. With a bust of magic, he disappeared with a pop and reappeared sitting on top of the telephone booth. 'Bloody hell! So close!'

"_At least you still have all your fingers. At least the wards are still down from that fight, or we would have been blasted backwards. "_

He hopped down and walked out of the alley when he almost crashed into the one person he was not expecting to see, Draco Malfoy. The blond was stalking towards the alley way and looked in like he was searching for something. He muttered, "I could have sworn I had heard a pop…"

Harry held his breath for a few agonizing seconds until Malfoy turned back to the street and returned to pacing. Malfoy thought, 'Guess I am just nervous.'

Having nothing better to do except satisfy his curiosity, Harry put a silencing spell on his feet and body and followed Draco. The boy was pacing in front of the alley, as if deciding to do something. He growled in frustration and left down another street. After a few twists and turns, he noticed that Draco kept looking over his shoulder then ducking unexpectedly down a corner. 'The git acts like he knows I am following him.'

"_When someone is doing something that they know is wrong, they tend to get paranoid. Keep on him."_

Draco dodged through the deserted backstreets and after a while slowed down and stopped, panting, believing he lost his tail. Harry had nearly lost the trail a few times, but managed to keep track of the Slytherin. When he stopped in the alley, Malfoy slumped to the ground in slight distress. His face hidden in his arms for a while, Harry swore he heard sobs and had to pity his rival. However when he lifted his head, there was no evidence of tears except for the spots on his cloak.

He stood up and sighed. Malfoy reached into his pocket and took out a small watch with gold and silver designs. Tom immediately shouted, "_Grab it!_

Harry lunged forward and got a finger on the Portkey just as the words "Malfoy Manor" fell from Draco's lips. He felt the familiar pull on his navel and watched as the alley disappeared in a blur of color.

When the blurring stopped, Harry almost fell to the floor but managed to twist himself in the air and land on his feet like a cat, and landing just as quietly. He looked around the room and felt like he fell through the looking glass. He found himself in a large blue and grey bedroom with a set of wooden furniture and many windows. The bed was a decent size and had a bedspread with silver designs swirling on it.

He was therefore shocked when Malfoy collapsed on the bed in relief. 'This can't be his room! It should be black silver and green with snakes everywhere and no outside light! And rusty torture devices! And swords!'

"_You know that he was your best friend for half of your dimensions right? You were his best man for his wedding in a majority of those." _

Harry's brain broke. He luckily had the foresight to put on the silencing spell, or Draco would have cursed the origin of the stupid stuttering. He didn't think he could be more surprised if Voldemort jumped out of a giant cake in front of him with a target sign painted on his face. Tom loved to prove him wrong, "_In all of these dimensions I have been to, one thing is common. He had always been abused. I don't think this one is any different." _

Harry felt a twang of sympathy for the boy. He went through the same thing as Harry did. He jumped in surprise when Narcissia Malfoy knocked on the door and entered the room. She was holding a locket with an S emblazed in gold. Draco groaned.

Narcissia said, "Oh good, you're awake. Our lord needs you to bring this to Borgin and Burkes after the initiation. You will get further instructions after you are marked. Your father is home too, and in a bad mood so stay out of sight."

Draco's face showed his distress, "Is the initiation tonight?"

"Tomorrow, and act happy about it! Joining our lord may make your father believe that you are useful! Useful things are a lot less expendable. Look dear, I am just trying to protect you. This war has been hard on all of us, if there was a way I could keep you out of it, I would, but we don't have that luxury."

Harry felt like he shouldn't be watching this. In an impulse, he asked Tom, 'Is there anything I can do to help him? He seems just as stuck in this as I am. He obviously is going to get the Dark Mark soon, can I prevent that in anyway.'

"_Our next destination before this excursion was going to be a mansion that you own on a small private isle in the Virgin Islands where we could train you, maybe we could make a Portkey for him to go there for a bit. A letter maybe?" _Tom felt a bit proud that his charge could forgive someone that quickly. Maybe he had a bit of the gift of empathy, but this turn of events definitely could be helpful to the plan in the future. The kid desperately needed allies that were not tied to Dumbledore like his friends were.

'Won't his pride reject the idea of going to me for help?'

"_We will go there first to prevent Icing from telling him whose house it is. Not to mention disguise the family crests. Believe it or not, the Potter's crest is not really so obviously Gryffindor as you would think, actually there is a lot of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff blood in there too. Your family colors are actually gold and blue and the interior designers of that specific mansion were pretty varied with their color palette for the house. I doubt that even Malfoy would make the connection between you and the house." _

'How will I make the Portkey if I have never been there?'

"_You haven't, but your alternate versions have. Everyone's different versions are locked inside of them, it just takes a bit of unknotting to find, normally by a Guide like me."_

Tom took a few minutes, but soon Harry felt as if he had lived in that house for most of his life. When he came out of the memory, he discovered that Narcissia had left and enough time had passed that Draco was out cold. Smirking, Harry went over to Draco's desk and grabbed a blank sheet of parchment and began to write a letter.

When he was done, he placed the Portkey spell on it and placed it at the door, sealing it shut with a bit of wax from Draco's desk and, from Tom's suggestion, cast a bit of magic into it that created a seal to match the caster. Harry smirked when he saw the beautifully detailed tree image that seemed to branch off forever. 'A bit too ironic?'

"_No such thing."_

Taking careful care to open the window gently, Harry leaped out and once again fell into carefully trimmed bushes. The lilac bush was a bit of a softer landing than the hydrangeas, but they still hurt. 'Am I going to make a habit out of this?'

"_Most likely. Make another Portkey to the mansion quickly before the house elf comes to fix the bushes you destroyed." _

Harry reached down and snatched up a blue and green stone from the ground and muttered "**portus" **

The world once again spun around and Harry felt nauseous. The trip through space took much longer than normal. He felt as if he was being pushed through layers of membranes and each one left a burning itchy feeling. After what seemed like ages, the wormhole spat him out and he collided with the ground in a crash.

After being introduced to Caribbean sand for the first time, Harry got up coughing and sputtering. 'What the flippin bloody hell was that?!'

He shook out the cloak, which he was happy to note stayed on him until he wanted it off, and brushed off his new clothes, which he also was pleased to see stayed on him.

"_That was a long distance Portkey. Now, lets get inside and feed you. You don't have to eat as often as normal humans, but you should really get some food into you." _

Harry took a look around him and sighed in pleasure. The warm breeze blew his hair around playfully and warmed him and the sun began to tan his pale skin. The constant lapping of the cool turquoise waves was soothing and gentle. The palm trees gave off wonderful shade and Harry had to believe this was paradise. He walked over to the edge of the beach and gasped.

The mansion was a beautiful white painted stone building with two stories and two symmetrical wings coming out of the central building. The roof was black shingles and old brick chimneys and had a set of Victorian style turrets before each of the wings. A Quidditch pitch rose up in the background and the land was beautifully landscaped with a bright green color grass. Flowers and some trees, which could never live in the warm climate naturally, thrived in the magical garden and Harry swore he saw magical plants growing there too. Animals like tropical birds-of-paradise and other creatures flew around the area, and Harry saw the antlers of a familiar creature duck behind a large willow. Harry now knew he had seen a place that could only exist in a dream. The memories he had seen had only showed the interior of the house, and to see it in person made those images seem far too shallow.

Tom had a bit of a cruel streak going, "_Well enjoy it while you can, you just forfeited it up to Malfoy." _

Harry froze in place and groaned loudly, almost in pure agonizing pain over the idea. 'No, this place can't be destroyed like that!' Images of the house in flames and the animals running away in fear flitted through his mind, Malfoy chasing after with a butcher's knife.

"_Oh stop being melodramatic. The house is huge and if need be, we can use the map to avoid him." _

'Map?'

"_you don't seriously believe that the Hogwarts Marauder's map is the only one of its kind do you? This is one of the ancestral homes of the Potters. Sirius and James lived here after school and created a Map to keep out of Lily and any of Sirius's girlfriend's way." _

Tom had made a huge mistake saying Sirius's name. Any joy and positive emotion turned to dust and blew out of Harry's mind. His thoughts turned to ones of guilt and remorse, not to mention made him completely ignore Tom.

"_Veil…veil… what was I supposed to tell you about that… Oh, right! That's just a doorway into Death's home universe and all I have to do is put in a return request. But of course you are disregarding the eons old persona of infinite wisdom in favor of teenage angst. I will leave you to it then." _Tom said with a twinge of sarcasm.

'My fault, all my fault, could have used the mirror, all my fault…did you say something Tom?' Harry's brain droned in depression.

"_Me? Oh no, no its nothing, carry on," _Tom said with a wave of his hand, dismissingly. "_it will take ages for that form to reach him anyhow. Give it a few weeks and then I will send someone to find him."_

XXX

The Neutral Death sat at his desk, or what could have been a desk at one point were it not for the millions of papers stacked on and around it with new ones coming in every second. He was a figure with no definite form or shape but was associated with the color dark purple. The part of him that could be thought of as a hand was busy scribbling away at the papers and no matter how fast he could write, they kept appearing. So, when a bright neon pink paper airplane shot into the room and poked him in-between what may look kind of like a pair of eyes if you turned your head the right way, you can imagine how aggravated he was. He growled in a non-angry monotone voice, "**At least Life has just the same amount of paperwork." **

He unfolded the pink slip and shouted into the air in the same voice only louder, "**HEY LIFE, ONE OF YOURS FELL INTO ONE OF THE HOLES AGAIN! I AM GONNA SEND HIM BACK!"**

In the lair above Death's dimension, connected to it by a pit, Life was also furiously writing. He was more of a light lavender and was hit at the same time with a bright neon green paper airplane. He heard Death shout a minute later and replied down the pit, in the same exact monotone voice, "**I JUST GOT THE MEMO, IT'S SIRIUS BLACK FROM THE CURRENT MAINSTREAM, WE DON'T WANT HIM BACK!"**

Death shouted back in what would have been a panicked voice if he had emotion, "**I HAVE MORE PEOPLE HE CAN ANNOY AND HE BELONGS TO YOU! I ALREADY HAVE THE JAMES POTTER FROM THIS DIMENSION, WE CAN'T HANDLE HIM YET, WE DON'T WANT HIM EITHER!" **

At the same moment two bright highlighter yellow paper airplanes shot faster than before and went straight through the pair. They unfolded Howler-style. A voice identical to Life and Death shouted, "**LIFE, THIS IS MAGIC SPEAKING, HE IS GOING BACK! AS A WIZARD, HE IS UNDER MY AUTHORITY. DEATH, YOU WILL TAKE HIM LATER WITHOUT ARGUMENT! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"**

Life ignored Death's no emotion victory dance and sighed, grabbing the newly appeared form and signed it with a flourish and a stamp.

XXX

Elsewhere in a forest older than Hogwarts somewhere near Easter Island, there was another veil in a small clearing. The silent forest was disturbed by a man in a black cloak being violently thrown out of the veil and landing face-first onto the ground. He sat up and dusted himself off, checking his pocket to discover a wand and food. He stood up then pouted, and said in a rejected voice, "I can't believe they didn't want me… Where is the love?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**This fic will have chapters that are a bit shorter than my other one, but will most hopefully update sooner. I have a lot of ideas for this one…**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Islands, elves, heirs, pheonix, Draco

_**Why are you sitting there thinking about You-know-who? You should be thinking of U-No-Sue! It's the legal sensation not claiming the Fanfiction nation! Brought to you by the not makers of U-No-Poo!**_

_**Oh and one more thing, for the sake of the plot, Lucius was not sent to Azkaban after the raid on the ministry. It would screw with my story if he did.**_

XXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 2

Written text

"'parseltongue"' 

"_mindspeak"_

'thought'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stalked towards the house and walked up to the gigantic silver and blue doors, grasping the stag head-shaped knocker and raping on the door three times. In as little time for the echoes to fade into the house, the door was ripped open with amazing speed and a small figure hurtled into Harry, firmly implanting itself of Harry's chest.

"Master Potter has returned after all these years! Icing was so happy when she felt the wards being passed, but she didn't want to hope too hard but here youse are! You've come home and Icing had cleaned and kept everything just the way youse liked it and all the animals and plants are living nicely! Master is so much thinner than Icing remembered! She needs to get youse back up to size and height!"

The bubbly, yet slightly wrinkled house elf wore a bright gold and blue colored outfit that looked like it was disguised as a tea towel to prevent insult yet still let the elf wear clothes. Harry felt off balance and had to stoop down as he was pulled into the mansion by the tiny and old yet strong female house elf. Harry managed to stutter out, "Um.. Icing? Do you have me confused with my dad?"

"Oh no Master Harry Potter! Master Sirius told Icing all about youse and your great deeds! Master Potter is the greatest!"

'Great now I have two worshiping elves on my head.' Harry thought thinking of Dobby. "Can you just call me Harry?"

"Of course Master Harry Potter."

"Just Harry please Icing." Harry groaned, missing the house elf's smirk.

" Alright Master Harry. By the way, why is Master Sirius on an island in the Pacific Ocean?" Icing asked, in curiosity as they roamed through a maze of halls to get to the kitchen. Harry had been busy adoring the many different paintings on the walls who were gazing at him in curiosity, many with the trademark black unruly hair of his. He looked back at the elf in shock.

She was tilting her head curiously as she dragged him along. Harry stammered, "W-what?"

"Master Sirius be on a small island in the Pacific. Icing thinks it was called Easter Island by muggles. Master Black just popped up there and Icing not really know why."

Tom had to sit down and wait in the landscape of Harry's head until it rearranged itself. It seemed to need to do that a lot. Maybe he should put up a sign that warned people that Harry's brain was extremely breakable.

"_I must admit that you deserved this when you didn't listen to me earlier. I was telling you that I made a request to Magic to get Death to send him back to Life, and it seems that they put it on top of the priority list. What I am wondering is if he has enough magic to send himself back here. You are almost entirely MADE of magic, so you obviously can, but normal wizards don't have that ability. I guess we will go fetch him at some point, or just send Icing for him. House elves are good at that kind of thing."_

"M-master Harry? Did Icing do something wrong?" She had kind of a panic in her slightly crackly old voice and was eyeing a suit of armor's axe in a disturbing way.

"N-no Icing, I am fine…but how did you know Sirius was alive?"

"House elves know. Icing needs to know where my masters be at all times in case they needs something. Here we is!" She said in happiness as they entered the kitchen if the monstrous room could be called that.

Harry's trance did not quite break at the sight of a room bigger than the Dursley's entire house, but it came close to it. There was a large fireplace that obviously worked as a large oven as well as a muggle range oven and a grill, a gigantic muggle refrigerator, a large table big enough to fit the entire Gryffindor house and half the Hufflepuffs, more muggle gadgets than the ones in Mr. Weasley's shed, a complete set of spices including a lot of wizarding ones, a LOT of pots and pans, bread that was kept as fresh as if it was just made using magic, enough ingredients to make several feasts, and a heck of a lot more.

"Now, Master Harry, youse needs to meet the other house elves!" She made a sharp whistle, breaking Harry fully out of his daze, and three pops announced the arrival of the others, all wearing similar uniforms to Icing.

One was a much younger looking male hose elf and a female of the same age stood next to him. The third elf was a small adolescent elf and was staring at Harry with something akin to awe.

The two older house elves bowed to him with huge grins and the young one only continued to stare until the female comically pulled him down to the ground.

The male introduced himself, speaking rapidly and happily "I is Twiggy and tis is Merri," he pointed to the female house elf who Harry assumed was his wife, "and tis is Gell. Us house elves help Icing clean the mansion and work on the grounds. Merri cooks and takes care of the animals, I work the grounds and the island, Gell organizes the library, maps and tries to stay out of trouble, and Lady Icing cleans the interior of the house and furniture and oversees us all." Harry noted the improved grammar of the house elf.

Icing looked at Twiggy with amusement and Harry noticed that she looked much older than the male and had a kind of grandmotherly look to her, so he had to assume she was his mother and Gell's grandmother. He responded to their introductions with honest awe, "Thank you all of you for your hard work at keeping this place looking amazing! It is more beautiful than could have I imagined."

The house elves gave varying looks of embarrassment and pleasure, but Icing soon cleared her throat and gave Harry a grin, "While Merri gets youse some food, Icing will take youse to gets accepted by the mansion, Master Harry."

"Accepted?"

"Youse needs your ring! Youse is the last of the Potters and needs a ring to make that official!" Harry noted the extreme strength in the old house elf once again as he was pulled deeper into the house.

He tried to remember all of the rooms he passed through or went by to get to the interior chamber of the house but the ones that stuck out that he saw were three huge libraries, one muggle room with all muggle electronics, a billiard hall, a room filled with filing cases, a few dueling rooms, a potions lab, a set of white hospital rooms, a room with a menagerie of animals in different habitats that were almost rooms themselves, a completely dark room that Harry couldn't see in, a stretch of rooms that were too normal for a wizarding household like an office and a dining room and two living rooms, three rooms without anything in them at all, a room full of pieces of parchment, a broom closet bigger than the trophy room in Hogwarts, too many bathrooms to count, about that many or more bedrooms (in varying colors), a pair of greenhouses, a few rooms with what seemed like random junk, rooms of portraits which looked at Harry closely and many more.

He finally suspected icing of taking the long way to the chamber to give him a bit of a tour and was about to ask her how long it would be when the pair stopped in front of a large pair of gold and sapphire doors. Icing smirked and said, "Would Master Harry place his hand on the door?"

Harry followed the directions and the doors glowed turquoise before swinging open to a large vault. It contained artifacts and items that he guessed must be worth a fortune but what drew his attention was a blue and gold ring sitting on a pedestal with a rolled up piece of parchment in front of it. He felt his heart speed up as he looked on it, this last connection to his relatives, his ancestors. He looked back at the house elf, who urged him forward.

Harry reached out to touch the metal that was somehow warm in the cold vault, and when he touched it, he felt the magic in his bloodstream pulse. He picked up the ring and slid it onto his finger and watched as it burst into gold and royal blue bands of magic that encircled his arm and wrapped around his body and head. He gasped in awe at the light and felt a kind of euphoria as his soul was aligned with the ring.

The lights encircled the boy and then exploded in a rainfall of sparkles, leaving behind a stunned Harry Potter, now a lord. He examined the ring and smiled as it glowed. It was a beautiful golden band with a large disk shaped blue stone engraved with the image of a beautiful tree, which Tom identified with a chuckle as a witch hazel tree.

'Tell me I didn't inherit my father's family's habit of making corny puns…'

"_We will see..."_

The tree was pressed in with gold leaf and the blue tanzanite stone around it caught the light, turning from bright royal blue to a blue-purple and back again as Harry moved the ring. He gasped as he discovered that once again his at one point invisibility cloak had changed forms and was now a silky yet warm shimmering hooded royal blue cloak with a gold chain at his neck. He wore a collared and cuffed fancy black button down shirt and formal black pants to match. He also noticed with a shock that his hair had grown to an amazing length to his waist and was tied at the base of his neck with a strip of blue silk. He also noticed that his view of the room was a bit different than before and he noticed that he had grown a few more inches. "_Seems like accepting your heritage awakened some latent metamorphagus abilities! Normally it takes at least two years for those to show up!" _

Harry made a mental note to yell at Tom but quickly decided that he would just have to get used to the fact that his life will never be normal again. He picked up the piece of parchment in front of the stand for the ring and unraveled it and began to read the words that appeared.

For the safety and welfare of the decedents of the Marauders few, the Potter Mansion Map we give to you. For location of raging wives and dates, the words **find femme fatale **you must stateFor security status at times of ill, speak **display ward grid **to locate those protections from those who wish to kill. For finding a room you need, tell it **locate **then the room and the map your words will heed. For all the people of the house, **show denizens, **then none shall hide, not even a mouse. For all above features of the map, **exhibit all, **and lightly tap. To deactivate and hide the map from prying eyes, the passwords of the original still apply. Masters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs salute the holder of this new map, and hope to the Prongslet many a mayhap! 

Harry smirked at the parchment and put it into the pocket of his new outfit and was about to turn when he spotted his house elf's enormous grin. She said giddily, "Lord Harry has the right to takes a wand from the vault to replace his lost one if he wishes. Youse needs a wand or the wizards will gets suspicious of youse."

Harry looked shocked, then realized that he was not carrying a wand at all since the Dursleys snapped it. He suddenly felt very naked without it and went immediately to the wall that contained glass cases filled with the wands of his ancestors.

He looked for a wand that was labeled as holly and phoenix feather, but none matched his old wand. Soon, he resorted to waving wands at a wall and seeing what happens. The first wand, labeled willow and phoenix tear, froze to his hand and caused him to drop it in pain. He gingerly replaced it. The next one, birch and ground dragon claw, knocked over a large stack of paperwork, which Icing helpfully put back in place in a blink. The third attempt as well as the fourth had no reaction. The fifth issued a foul smell. The sixth bit him. The seventh jumped out of his hand. Finally after a lot of work and over twenty wands, Harry dug out a very old wand.

It was heavier than the others, a lot longer too at eleven inches. It was made out of what was written as kauri wood, Tom merely gave a mental shrug when Harry asked if he knew what it was, and soaked in the venom of a Quetzalcoatl with a feather of a Solstice phoenix as the core. When Harry waved the long wand, it let loose a white colored mist which curled in front of the boy.

He strained to listen to the beautiful sound and was shocked when it hissed words in parseltongue at him, "'A ssspeaker wishesss to posssessss my gift to Lord Potter…hisss hand baresss the ring, but are hisss intensssionss true? Hisss blood isss made of magic, yet it sstill containsss the venom of one of my cousssinss assss well assss he isss from the line of Potter. I will tessst him."'

Harry almost flinched back when the white mist lunged at him, but he held his arm steady and winced when it bit his wrist. It drew back its mist-like fangs and Harry noticed that the mist turned red with a few drops of his blood. Suddenly, the mist cleared and encircled him gently. "'You will do for now, new massster, if you clear Lapsili's tessst. We ssshall be ssseeing each other ssssoon my Lord Harry."'

The mist disappeared back into the wand and it filled Harry with warmth.

A burst of blue-black flame appeared in front of the teen and a beautiful blue and black phoenix with silver streaks in its feathers flew out of it, circling Harry's head. It landed on a small stack of books and looked the boy in the eye. It rose in the air again and landed on his shoulder and trilled out a song. The song was entrancing and cleared Harry's mind and strengthened his soul in a way Fawkes' never did. The bird finished the song and continued to perch on his shoulder, seeming to claim it as its perch for now, and gave Harry an approving nod.

"_Seems you have a new familiar, kid. Interesting that this has never happened before either. You are soon to be my most surprising host yet!"_

Icing gave a gasp of awe and seemed to be reduced to speechlessness. Harry took one last look at the bird who was perched on his shoulder and then walked to the stunned elf and said in a calm voice, "Icing, can you please take me back to the kitchen? I am feeling very hungry and haven't eaten anything in weeks."

It startled the house elf out of her shock and into another one, causing her to sputter in horror and once again drag Harry back to the kitchens, making the phoenix squawk at the sudden movement and flap its wings to regain balance. "_That is no way to treat your new companion Lord Potter!"_

Harry was getting used to the shocks, so he barely flattered when his new phoenix spoke a female voice inside his head. He even suspected it to happen due to the nonverbal connection between Fawkes and Dumbledore. He thought back, 'I am sorry noble phoenix, but I am kind of being moved involuntarily.'

"_where is this elf taking you?"_

'Kitchen. She believes that I need food because I haven't been fed in weeks due to my relatives starving me."

"_Oh. I can't have my new partner die of starvation, that would be embarrassing. How about I warp you there?" _The bird offered, a bit annoyed that his own family starved her 'partner'.

'No, I am good, thanks. I want to see a bit more of the house before I take shortcuts around it. Let me see if there is a room in here that you can roost in instead of needing to be pulled around with me by Icing.'

He maneuvered his free arm into his pocket and pulled out his map and tapped it with his new wand after wedging it under his elbow and muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Locate rooms suitable for a solstice phoenix."

The map instantly showed a vast layout of the mansion. Harry was surprised to see that it was almost the size of Hogwarts due to expansion charms and he watched as five rooms lit up blue around the house. He looked at the largest one, a bedroom in the front of the house close to the kitchen, attached to a very large bathroom, close to one of the many libraries, an office, a dueling room, and a room labeled floo entrance. 'perfect!'

"_I will meet you there when you are ready to learn more about me. You have enough on your mind now." _Lapsili disappeared into a burst of her beautiful blue-black flame and when Harry looked on the map, her dot appeared in the room.

"Lord Harry, youse needs to get your head out of the clouds. We is almost there!" Icing reprimanded with good humor. After only a few minutes more, the pair entered a lavishly decorated dining room with a fancy spread of food that Harry swore had to be for at least two people.

He stammered, "I-I cant eat all of this!" He was pulled into a seat by a pair of energetic elves and despite his multiple protests was forced to eat an entire steak and a large piece of garlic bread out of guilt because Merri looked so upset that he did not want to eat.

When Harry was sufficiently stuffed, he had to back away from a large tray of fudge and sigh. He looked out the window, magically attached to the interior of the house to show the outside front lawn, and saw that it was late afternoon here, he remembered the sun from before then realized that there was a huge time change from here and England.

Thinking about England, it suddenly hit him what his disappearance would cause. Hermione, the Weasleys, even Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Luna and all of his other friends would know that he was gone and go into a panic. Dumbledore would attempt to cover up the fact that he was missing, of course, but he knew that the press would find out, then all it took was one comment from Voldemort that he was dead and all hope in England would be lost.

Tom soon made him stop thinking about these situations, "_So what? The wizarding world has called you their savior one day and a liar and a traitor the next, then back to hero. Your friends never sent you one letter after Sirius died and Dumbledore withheld vital information from you that you had a right to know. Oh and may I mention the fact that __**you were abused to the point of dying**__ without them noticing? Look, kid, there are a few things you need to get straight. _

"_One, no one is completely light or good. Dumbledore is darker than a lot of people due to his scheming and manipulations. I would also say that no one is completely evil, but since Voldemort cut that part of his soul out and implanted it in you, that would not be true. So, no normal people are completely evil, hence your acquaintance Malfoy, who is one of the most neutral people at heart that his fate in a dimension relies on a roll of a dice._

"_Two, your friends are not incapable of being manipulated. Hermione has a bit of an idol complex. She pictures people wiser than her who show her a kind word as being perfect and she is gullible enough to follow their every order. In almost all of the dimensions with her, she is little more than a bossy trained puppy of the leaders of one side, most of the time Dumbledore. Normally a large shock to her personal life, such as the loss of someone close to her can shake her out of this mindset. Ron is so set on being recognized in his family that he desperately tries for being unique and often relies on using the 'best friend of Harry potter' card to get appreciated. I am willing to bet that some time without you will make both of them better friends and allies in the long run. Also, with you gone, Voldemort will not target them, especially if you have no contact with them._

"_Three, Voldemort is afraid of you and Dumbledore is afraid of losing you. Voldy always has been and always will fearful of you due to the prophecy. You are the only thing standing in between him and the world. If he discovers you are missing, he will devote every ounce of his force into finding you, meaning less time to fight the ministry and the Order. He made a mistake by blowing his cover at the ministry, meaning everyone knows you were telling the truth. With the news of your 'death,' he will go attempt to find you, knowing that you cannot be dead without your connection being severed, meanwhile Dumbledore will be able to recognize the fake dead body we left there after a few diagnostic charms and will believe it to be the work of Voldemort, and fear for his plans. Severus will not tell either side anything at all, being the wonderful Slytherin that he is, and reap rewards on both sides for divulging unimportant information that sounds important._

"_What neither side is expecting is for a new side to appear in this war. Led by a powerful Lord that has the blood of a King in his veins. Lord Pendragon will lead a force that can overcome Voldemort and maintain a balance that will be maintained until entropy once again rears it's head. You, kid, are the final heir to the Pendragon line through your mother's side. This is the final dimension for you and I. I know it. Magic has given you its power, you have already faced Voldemort multiple times, you have me a year early, you already have a few powerful allies in your debt, and a heck of a good hiding spot that no one, not even Gringotts or Dumbledore knows about."_

At first in Tom's speech, Harry was going to argue in his friends' defense, but he soon saw the common sense in Tom's ideas. Having someone explain his life in such a way kind of put everything in perspective. Being the heir to King Arthur, a story that Harry remembered from one of Dudley's cast off books, came as a bit of a shock, but he dealt with it without surprise, being fully accustomed to having his life flipped upside down. Heck, he already had known that he had to kill Voldemort, so why not do it on his own instead of being a fancy disposable puppet.

He addressed the elf who was sitting next to him, soon realizing that any conversation he had with Tom goes at the speed of thought, very quickly. "Icing, I forgot to mention to you that I invited someone to stay as a guest here."

The old elf perked up immediately at the thought of entertaining guests, not having people in the house for years dampened the spirits of her. "Of course Lord Harry! Icing is happy to serve!"

"Okay, but there are a few rules. My guest is a little arrogant around house elves and I don't want you guys to be bullied around by him, so stay hidden. Also, please don't question this but, I don't want him knowing who I am so please hide anything that has proof of my identity."

The elf's eyes widened a hair, but she smiled and nodded, snapping her fingers and making Gell appear. She repeated her instructions and the teen elf disappeared in a pop. "It is done, Lord Harry. Youse is trying to gain an ally?"

Harry blinked and nodded, confused. The elf continued, "Icing knows some politics. Masters is always using them."

"Ah. Just make sure he doesn't get into any rooms that are trouble, put the this seal on them," He showed the ever branching tree, "and if he does get into somewhere he shouldn't be, come get me. I will take him to his room when he gets here and explain the rules and such. Just avoid him for now. I am just going to explore for now, maybe check out the library. You can go back to your work. Thanks for your help. Oh, and bring Sirius home if you can, but make sure that he and my guest do not meet."

Icing nodded and smiled brightly, disappearing with a pop. Harry opened up the map and began scanning the labels of the rooms and the different floors, soon realizing that the Potters were the sort of people who added rooms to their house whenever it was convenient. It took a while, and after realizing that the rooms move spontaneously Harry finally managed to get to his room.

The room was decorated in royal and cerulean blue with silver and gold accents. There was a large four-post bed with a few soft looking blue pillows and a simple blue bedspread with silver designs. That bed alone was way more luxury than Harry was used to. There was also a small mahogany desk with a few ornate looking quills, a trio of inkwells, some parchment, and a few places to put books and things. A very comfy looking armchair, made of blue suede, sat in another corner with a wooden table in front of it. It was one of those chairs that would suck you in if you sat in it due to its sheer plushiness. A tall thin bookshelf was empty and cattycorner at one side of the room, which Harry intended to fill soon. A large closet was in the corner, but since Harry had no need for it due to the once-invisibility cloak, which Tom suggested to call the Meta cloak, Harry transfigured it into another bookshelf. He smirked as the magic came to him easily and did exactly what he wanted without the need for words. In the room was also a pair of pretty gold lamps and a gold ceiling fan. Other interesting magical objects were around the room, like a mirror that complimented him on his outfit, or the perch that was in the corner for Lapsili. It was a beautiful gold and silver twisted post with a glass bowl that surrounded it, containing magical blue fire. The regal bird watched him with its head tilted as he surveyed his new room.

Lapsili trilled when he saw her then flew onto his shoulder, "_finally, I was getting bored."_

'Sorry, just trying to clear my head.'

"_Good luck with that. None of your ancestors have managed to do that and I doubt that anyone of the Potter line will." _

'Ha ha. How about we look around, I am not tired yet.'

"_May I suggest the library?" _The phoenix asked, Tom readily agreeing. The phoenix did not even react to the second voice inside Harry's head, and he just marked it up to the fact that both of them could read his memories and head.

They entered the library and Harry had to tilt his head way up to see the top of the bookshelves. He walked along the many rows of books and scanned the spines, grabbing the ones he was interested in and the ones that Lapsili and Tom suggested. At the end of the first shelf, he had grabbed books on dueling, potions, defense spells, wandless magic, and a few dark arts books and brought them across the hall to his room and placed them in the empty bookshelf.

Four trips to the library later and the shelves were filled. Harry was very happy that his muscular system was given a boost or he would have never been able to carry the large tomes. He grabbed a book titled _Controlling your Features; A Guide to Being a Metamorphagus, by Dizzy Guyse _and began to read. After reading the first chapter he began trying the exercises that the book mentioned, first changing his eye color.

He got up to the mirror and, following tom's advise, pushed a small flow of magic into his eyes, imagining it swirling from the pupil outward to make his eyes a dark intense blue. Soon his eyes began to itch and when he opened them, they were a medium blue. He pushed more magic into them and they slowly darkened to the royal blue he was imagining, the same color as Lapsili's feathers.

Harry soon realized that it was a lot harder to change back to normal than it was to change into something different. It took a lot more magic to revert his eyes back to normal, but after each change, it became easier. He jokingly elongated his pupils so that they were slightly slit like a cat's or a snake's. If that did not make people do a double take, he didn't know what would.

He then began working on his hair, making it long or short, spiky or flat. After a few minutes that became second nature and so he worked on the color, slowly lightening it until he could get it to a dark auburn red, where he couldn't make it lighter or darker at all, so he left it at that. "_We will fix that later…I hope," _Tom said jokingly. He kept the hair at waist length and kept it tied back but gave himself a fringe that covered his forehead. He played with his voice until it was changed as well.

Harry studied his slit blue eyed, dark red haired, alias and on a whim, tried to make himself a bit taller, so that he was at least 5'-10". After a bit of trial and error, he finally had the perfect appearance, except for one thing. He glared at the scar and sighed, it was the one thing that he couldn't cover up or remove, but it was also the one thing that would identify him as Harry Potter.

Tom had not suggestions besides muggle makeup, something that Harry was opposed to. Harry tried to cover it up with his hair, but it was no use and could be seen when he moved his head. After a few different attempts, he almost gave up hope.

Lapsili finally came up with a solution, "_If you cant remove it, why not move it someplace else? Try moving it to your hip or leg, or someplace no one can see it."_

Harry shot up and grabbed the book, looking up a chapter where it dealt with moving features. He couldn't find a section on scars but he found the next best thing, moving moles and birthmarks. He read the chapter with vigor, finally discovering a way to be normal. Once he had gotten the basic theory down, he stood up and once again faced the mirror. Concentrating on the ropy scar, he imagined it traveling down the side of his face, his skin moving out of the way and replacing the spot where the scar was. He pushed it down the side of his head and neck, then had to stop to take a few deep breaths, tired from the changes. Once he regained his breath he once again pushed it down onto his chest and around his side, sweating with exertion and the sheer wrongness that the scar felt like. He finally got it down to the side of his left thigh and kept it there, pushing extra magic into it to make sure that it stuck.

Harry Potter had become a completely different person. He was now Lord Roland Pendragon, heir to the bloodline of King Arthur, a prince in all but title, a commander of a new side to the war, and the man who would make Voldemort fall.

XXX

Draco Malfoy woke up in a cold sweat, his normal nightmares were getting worse as he came closer to the day of his initiation to his life of forced servitude. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and put his hand on his forehead. Contrary to what most people thought about him, he was deathly afraid of joining the Dark Lord. He would not even consider it if he didn't know that his father would murder him if he didn't take the mark. But there was the problem. His father _would_ kill him. He would make it seem like a tragic accident of course, Draco was not blind to his father's political maneuvers. Lucius had had people who were in his way killed off before, his own father included in that list.

The younger Malfoy held a well-hidden hatred for his father. The man had instructed him on how to live his life from the day he had learned what the word magic meant. These lessons often involved his cane and often he didn't even heal him afterwards, no that was his mother. The man got a sort of sick feeling of power out of enforcing the fact that he was more powerful than his son, even when the boy was as young as six. He also abused his wife, although she knew better than to tell anyone that. When Draco was young, he swore to himself that he would escape his father before he was forced to follow Voldemort, and at some point in his life he actually believed that. He thought back to the alley a few hours ago and sighed, he had for a minute actually contemplated going to the ministry for help by turning his father over to the Aurors, then reality reminded him of the fact that his father would just blackmail the Wizengamot to let him free with just a warning.

Draco did not even know why he was drawn to the Ministry at that time, looking back it seemed so stupid to even try. The blond sighed into the darkness of his room and allowed his iron mask to fall away in the privacy of his bed. He allowed himself a few tears to his fate. Once he felt sufficiently drained and able to put back his emotional façade, he got up and turned on his lights with a flick of his wand, something he refused to take off of his person at any time.

He blinked in the light and rubbed his eyes, fully resolved to wake up, knowing he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. He sleepwalked to his dresser and pulled out an outfit, a black one with green detailing, and pulled it on, then pulled a comb through his now longer, slightly shaggy, ungeled hair, not really paying any more attention to his looks than necessary. He did enough of that during the school year.

Draco finally was awake enough to look around the room and immediately spotted something that stood out of the normal environment. There was a letter on his desk and it definitely was not there when he went to sleep. He stalked over to it and sat at his desk, not even touching the letter yet. He ran a hand through his hair and picked up the small but sharp letter opener, that really was the dagger his father gave him for his birthday, and then broke the wax seal, which was a tree he did not recognize, with the point. Half of the wax shot off of it, but he would pick it up later.

As soon as he touched the half of the wax that was left on the letter with his hand, his eyes widened as he felt the pull of a Portkey behind his navel. Draco Malfoy disappeared from England and the entire European continent. The sound of displaced air and a small unobtrusive chunk of broken off wax on the ground was the only evidence of his departure.

XXX

Icing popped into Harry's bedroom and announced, "Lord Harry? Your guest just entered the wards. He be not looking so good. Oh, and Master Sirius will taking a while, he be very far away. Icing like the new look bys the way."

Harry quickly stood up and looked at a clock that was hanging on the wall, Draco shouldn't be here for a few hours! He quickly grabbed the map and changed his robes to match his new alias. Lapsili flew down onto his shoulder and the pair quickly walked down the hall to the main entrance and quickly exited the mansion.

XXX

(Draco POV)

A little bit farther away, Draco was standing, a miracle after taking a transcontinental Portkey, but looking the same color green as his Slytherin tie. He tried to regain his regal exterior, but he figured it would be nigh impossible while holding a half opened letter and a dagger. Once the world stopped spinning, and his head stopped pounding, he ripped open the letter to figure out why he was here.

The first thought he had was that this was the place where he was going to be initiated, but that belief flew out of his head once he spotted the ocean and the beach, not to mention the fact that he was in an obviously tropical climate. He unraveled the parchment and began to read.

Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,

I believe that everyone has good in them as well as evil. From what I have seen, you can be saved from the side of evil with assistance. I am offering you that opportunity. The place you have arrived in is a completely secret island where neither side of your war can affect. I am giving you a choice to be completely free from your family's alliances and stay here, or to return to your country and accept your previous fate. Your needs will all be filled and you may write back to your family if you wish, as long as the location of my estate, or anything relating to it is kept a secret. Wizards are neither white nor black, but all colors and hues. What would you like to be?

Sincerely

A Similar Mentality

Draco's hands shook as he read the letter. It was a trick, it must be a trick. There was no way that his prayers would be answered, people like him never were given a chance to live like they wished. He crumpled the paper in his hand and his face twisted. 'How dare he attempt to trick me in this cruel way. But I shall not allow myself to be fooled like some. The Dark Lord may have created a challenge to prove our loyalty, but I will fool him like I can fool my father.'

Draco straightened up and reread the letter, ready to counter any questions that Voldemort gave him. He walked forward and steadied his beating heart, looking over the edge of the beach to see a beautiful house with lush gardens and magical fauna everywhere. He had to think, 'If I didn't know that this was an illusion, it would be pretty easy to denounce the Dark Lord to live here.'

He spotted a tall man with blood red hair and a blue phoenix on his shoulder and thought, 'This must be Voldemort's disguise. The bird must be that snake father was talking about too.'

He realized he was still holding his dagger and his Slytherin brain instantly began concocting a risky and downright Gryffindor plan. He hid the dagger and began planning what he was going to say.

XXX

(Harry POV)

Harry spotted Draco walking down the hill and smirked, he looked just like he had gotten out of bed and thrown on clothes.

Lapsili trilled out a short song and thought to Harry, "_Are you sure that he wants to be here? He looks kind of…uncaring?"_

'That's just Malfoy. He was nicknamed the human icecube. I am sure he is just hiding his emotions.' Harry didn't sound too sure though.

"_we will see, though I am getting a bad feeling about this."_

Draco approached the pair and before Harry could say anything he bowed to the ground. "My lord, forgive me if I overstep, but I fear that I have seen through your test."

Harry blinked, "Test?"

"Yes, my lord. I understand that this was a trial of our loyalty to the Dark Arts and I give my allegiance to you."

'Is it just me, or does he think that I am Voldemort?' Harry thought with a bit of anger to his companions.

"_I think he does…and in some ways he is kind of right, kid." _Tom replied.

"_But according to his heartbeat, he is lying through his teeth." _Lapsili replied, finding this a bit amusing.

'Well, that is a relief. I better explain before he does any more embarrassing things.'

Harry spoke in his disguised voice, a deep baritone that was a bit intimidating and held a sharp edge, "Draco Malfoy, correct?"

XXX

(Draco POV)

Draco refused to look into Voldemort's eyes, knowing full well, the mind reading power he wielded. In a burst of adrenaline, knowing that Voldemort would start the mark ritual next, he snatched his dagger out of his boot and lunged at the Dark Lord, aiming for the heart.

XXX

(Harry POV)

Harry's eyes widened and he sent a burst of magic out to capture Malfoy before the attack landed. Lapsili squawked in shock and flew up into the air.

The magic froze Draco in place in the air and he shouted in fury, trying to slash at what he believed to be Voldemort, but finding he was incapable of moving his arms. He screamed in rage, "You bloody bastard! You caused my life to be utter torment, at least give me a fight!"

Harry walked up to the frozen boy and looked into his wrath filled eyes. He tilted his head and then turned around and began to walk away, Draco floating behind him, still in the air and shouting obscenities. Harry walked into the house and held the door open for the cursing boy and Lapsili who was making chuckling noises, then calmly walked to one of the sitting rooms. He sat down in one of the carnivorous chairs, sinking down a half a foot, and Lapsili landed on the armrest. Draco had stopped screaming after a while and was not silently studding the man in front of him in confusion. He was now floating over another chair across from Harry and in-between them was a table and a tray full of tea.

Harry poured himself a cup and inwardly smirked, knowing what havoc he was wreaking in his one-time rival's mind. "Now that you have calmed down, Mr. Malfoy, would you kindly not attack me before I even introduce myself?"

Draco stuttered but before he could answer he was dropped into the chair. The dagger imbedded itself in the armrest with a thud and Malfoy looked at his host in a mix of shock and apology.

"Oh don't worry about the chair, I have too many anyway. How do you like your tea?" Harry was really enjoying this too much and was attempting to channel a mixture of McGonagall and Tom himself.

Draco stammered, "W-who are you?"

Harry chuckled and responded with a smirk, "I do not believe I know that blend. I am certainly not the man you thought I was, that is for certain."

Draco attempted to restore his pureblood dignity and asked, "Do you have Earl Grey?"

Harry poured the slightly shaking boy his tea and added sugar. He amused himself by constantly adding sugar to his own tea and watching Draco's reaction. After the sugar cubes stopped melting and began piling up, he took a sip and sighed in pleasure. "As to your question, I am Roland Pendragon, and I was the one who invited you to stay here if you wished."

Draco remembered the letter and the outside house and asked, "T-that was real? Why?"

"Because I hate the fact that this war only has sides for those who fight for only light and those who defend only the darkness." Harry studied the boy in front of him with curiosity, "I understand the feeling of not being able to choose your own fate, and so I decided to spurn it. Your choice is similar to mine, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy laughed with spite, "What choice? You saw earlier that I will be forced to go to the Dark Lord and you also know what I would do when he offers an alliance." Lapsili crooned and sat on the armrest next to Draco and allowed herself to be petted by the boy, who gave a small smile at the gesture.

"Oh, yes about that, your attempt on Voldemort's (Draco violently flinches) life would most likely have gotten you killed. You would need proper training in assassination to kill any of the inner circle, and there is only one person who can kill Voldemort (flinch) himself, and that is the one prophesized."

Draco winced at the man's words and knew that he had a point, but he countered with, "So I should hide here and not do anything? I should be blind to the war because its _not my problem?_ If that is what you are saying I should do then send me back and I will just kill myself trying to take him!"

Harry leaned forward with a smirk, "That is not what I am saying at all Mr. Malfoy. I am merely saying that this war needs another side, a neutral side if you will, that opposes the rule of Voldemort (twitch-twitch) as well as the idealistic blindness of the Ministry and the 'greater good' of Dumbledore. Tell me, what do you think the world would be like under Voldemort (twitch)?"

"The _Dark Lord_ would most likely figure out how to make himself immortal, reconstruct everything so that Britain is the center of the world, kill all muggles, muggleborns, halfbloods, and anyone who opposes him, or at least turn them into slaves, make himself a god and enforce laws that ultimately lead to a dictatorship and anarchy."

"Did you know that Voldemort-"

"For the love of Merlin stop saying that!"

"-Voldemort was a half blood himself?" Harry continued, ignoring Draco. The stunned open-mouthed stare was worth it. Harry had to remember the recent events that caused him to feel like that and took pity on the noble pureblood.

"Draco, your father and all of the other Death Eaters were told exactly what they wanted to hear in order to blindingly obey a half-blood boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle. It comes as no surprise to me that you were fed lies by him and your father." Harry used Malfoy's first name to drive the point home, and was satisfied to notice it worked.

"He is not my father." Draco growled out scathingly, "That man will never be my father."

"Good, that means that I can remove those tracking charms, that is... if you are willing to stay."

Draco looked up in astonishment, "I am being tracked?"

"Relax this building is warded to scramble the charms, but as soon as you leave the island, most likely, the man you formerly called father will apparate to your position, punish you and then mark you."

"Please remove the charms Lord Pendragon," Draco asked, coming close to breaking his dignity in his horror.

Harry smirked again, and followed Tom's directions and using one of the spells that they had practiced, he made a circular motion with his wand and silently removed the tracking charm. "There we are, now, about your choice in staying here?"

Draco instantly replied, "Your mansion and estate are beautiful and I would be honored to live here…but why are you doing this? What is in it for you by saving me?"

Lord Pendragon grinned, and extended his hand, "An ally, Mr. Malfoy, and a friend."

Draco smiled and took the offered hand with enthusiasm.

Harry inwardly was reminded of his first meeting with Malfoy and saw the parallels. He stood up and began walking out of the room, Lapsili landing on his shoulder and chirping, and Draco trailing behind, both men taking their cups of tea.

Harry spoke over his shoulder to the blond, "We will need to locate you a room. Do you have any preferences on color or location?"

Draco thought for a second, happy to be given a choice, "A room with a view and a bathroom would be nice… and I do not care about the color, anything's fine."

Harry contemplated a nice neon pink or red and gold bedroom, but he wanted to stay on Malfoy's good side, so he chose one of the rooms near his on the second floor that was a dark teal with silver and black accents. It was next to a royal blue tiled bathroom and had a panoramic window with a view of the forest, and the Quidditch pitch on the side. He figured the Slytherin deserved a comfortable room after what he almost had to do.

Draco's expression mirrored Harry's when he first saw the house, pure ecstasy. "T-this is really for me?" He studied the man's face carefully and asked, "Am I limited in where I may go in the house?"

Harry rose his eyebrows, "the room is yours and you have access to some of the libraries, the entertainment rooms, the Quidditch pitch, but you can only fly in the pitch itself, the kitchens, the estate, although you may want to avoid the deeper forests, there may be some _inhospitable_ creatures living there, and basically anywhere that is not warded or has my seal on the doors. I do not want my guests to need to visit the hospital."

Draco felt the need to ask what type of rooms would be dangerous in the house but felt it better left unsaid.

Harry continued, "I will have other people in the house soon and I request that you do not instigate any confrontations, it may lead to problems later on. The house is big enough that you shall have no problem avoiding them and I highly suggest you make alliances with these people, as they will be on our side as well. If you do not have any other questions…"

Draco responded, "Only two, Lord Pendragon, if I may? Are you truly the descendent of King Arthur, Merlin's first and most powerful apprentice?"

"Yes, Draco, I am. The Pendragon line continues by the eldest magical male, and I am the last Lord in a century or more. What was your second question?"

"How did you get your phoenix?"

Harry chuckled, and Lapsili sang, flapping her wings as if she was showing off, "Lapsili chose me quite recently when I was chosen by wand with her feather inside of it. She is a very good friend."

Draco accepted this answer and said, "I can't thank you enough, sir. This is like a dream."

"We all need a fresh start now and then, don't we Mr. Malfoy?" Harry walked out of the room to let the boy become acquainted with his new room and explore the house. He meanwhile, needed to find Sirius and then try to contact Remus. He also had his most difficult and dangerous plan to worry about, trying to win the trust of a certain potions master. With his thoughts racing around his head, he went back to his room to read, possibly the book on Animagus transformation.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**That is it for this chapter, please keep reviewing, I need the boost. I apologize for any Gary Sue-ness but I needed Harry to have a disguise before Malfoy comes. I promise Harry will not gain too much power too quickly, but I need to give him some basics if he is going to try and trick half the magical world. Also, try and guess his animagus form, I promise it will not be too cliché. (AKA no phoenix even though that would be fitting)**_

_**I do not know when I will get the next chapter up, as I just got a puppy and she will need a lot of attention, but I promise to get it up ASAP. **_


	3. Immortal Gate guards, twins, mistakes

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**Just as a heads up, when a character is in disguise, they will be referred to with their alias name, Roland or Pendragon is Harry and so forth.**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius had been wandering around the forest for hours, trying to find an exit. The trees interlocked and looked identical, most likely to confuse travelers who stumbled upon it. He had been too hot to turn into his dog form and he was sweating even after he removed his cloak and transfigured his outfit into shorts and a t-shirt. He thanked the deities that sent him back, even if they were rude, for returning him to Earth with his wand and some galleons that had been in his pocket at the ministry.

He just wished they had sent a map.

For the seventy-fourth time Sirius cursed his cousin and he scanned the trees for an opening. He stopped with a start, catching something out of the corner of his eye and thought, 'I broke that branch when I fell onto this path from the gate…something is definitely not right.'

He turned around and began walking backwards. When he had gone a little under fifty feet, the branch he had been watching disappeared and the forest seemed to be replaced. Sirius shouted in triumph, "AH HA! Caught you!"

He watched in interest as the forest seemed to open up in response to his outburst and the path outside to the island opened up in front of him, the portal looking like water on a pane of glass. Sirius walked out of the forest, the feeling of water chilling his skin as he walked out, yet he was not wet. He looked back at the fading forest and bowed, "Thank you!"

A rustle of leaves replied, almost like it was laughing at him. Making a mental note to chop down whichever tree spawned that hell, he studied his new surroundings.

It was a flat, sandy island with barely any trees and few bushes but with rolling hills of grass and sea plants. He watched a crab walking up to him and smirked when it tried to snap his shoes. Sirius stretched his arms into the air and inhaled a breath of sea air.

He was determined to keep his mind off of the battle that he had escaped from. Sirius didn't know how time worked in the veil so for all he knew it could have happened hundreds of years ago. He began walking to a path that cuts through the sand and headed in a random direction.

A large black-grey shape loomed on the path and when the dog animagus approached it, he found it to be a large sculpture of a person/head. He blinked, 'guess I am on Easter Island…'

He remembered the sculptures from a History of magic book that he read when the other Marauders were in the hospital wing in a burst of boredom. They were ancient ward stones created for keeping away dementors and lethifolds, basically a stone patronus.

The stone pillar's mouth opened and bellowed at him in a strange language. Correction, a stone patronus that talks. Sirius tried to answer, "Sorry…I can't understand you…"

"I said get your undead ass off of our island! One here is enough!" The stone creature shouted in English in a slow deep voice, making Sirius jump.

Sirius stuttered and opened his mouth but nothing came out. The stone face decided to fill in the gaps for him, "MOVE IT!"

Sirius backed away quickly and then turned around and sprinted the other way. He didn't want to wait and find out what the totem meant about undead, but he had a feeling that it wasn't talking about any nearby vampires. Sirius looked at his hands and thought, 'Does coming back through that veil make me an Inferius?

He pinched himself and felt pain, 'so I am not completely dead, maybe a fallen angel?'

He blinked at the thought then snorted and burst out laughing. Not a chance. H tried turning into Padfoot and smirked as the transformation flowed easily. He prayed that the stones would not hurt him until he had the opportunity to leave the island so he headed down the path to what looked like a small city.

He dodged around the legs of the tourists window-shopping, stopping only once to be petted by a cute blond twenty year old, and headed an alley.

He sniffed around for the smell of something vaguely like ozone that accompanied magic use and had to follow a very faint trail that led to nothing but a newspaper, soaked and falling apart by the rain. He transformed into his human form and picked it up. It was a dated copy of a magical newspaper for Chile. Luckily the translating charm on the paper still worked as well as the muggle cloaking charm and the words rearranged themselves into English.

_**Classifieds**_

_**Come visit Las Vegas and let your troubles disappear along with your stress! The Cloak and Boot Casino is the best most comfortable wizarding gambling establishment in the Western hemisphere! Located in Warlock Park on the Nundu Mesa. **_

The rest of the ad was washed away but Sirius had to smirk at the idea of a magic casino.

He put it in his list of things to do. He grabbed the second page and this one was even more illegible. It had the label Obituaries on the top of it but Sirius could barely read it. Along the top of it were the letters that formed the words Harry and Potter. Sirius almost dropped the paper in shock but then thought in an almost hopefully denying way that it must be a different person, someone named after the famous celebrity. He forced the image out of his mind and transformed into his dog shape once more to let his animal instincts take over.

Sirius ran around the small town then spotted a travel agency. He gave a canine version of a grin and loped over. He ducked into another alley and transformed, then he headed into the building.

A short bald man with a dark tan smiled up at him and Sirius asked, "pardon me but, do you speak English?"

The man nodded, "A little sir. Where you want go?"

Sirius hesitated. He wanted to go back to England, but the newspaper he had eyed had told him that he had been gone for almost three months. He would still be a wanted criminal in England and he really didn't want to go back to Grimmauld Place. He shrugged at the travel guide, "Anywhere really. I am on vacation for a while and want to see the world. Where do you suggest?"

"Ah, a tourist! Brazil is close. Very warm and lots of animals. Mexico is pretty too. Nice beaches. America has a lot of interesting spots too. I suggest Vegas. Speak your language too. Europe has lots of places, but very long plane ride."

Sirius contemplated, then remembered a conversation he had had with Moony about going to Las Vegas and he made up his mind, "How soon can I get tickets to Las Vegas?"

The man typed into the large glowing box on his desk and said, "You are lucky! Plane only four thousand pesos, or one hundred of your euros."

Sirius reached into his pocket and looked into his wallet at the gold galleons that sat there. He reached into the wallet and pulled out a few gold coins. "Will this-"

SMACK

"_There you are!_ I have been looking all over for you!" Sirius looked up to see an unfamiliar man speaking to him. He had smacked Sirius's hand from the galleons, making him drop them back into his wallet.

"Here sir, put it on my bill." The young man said lightly. He had short spiky black hair, neater than any of the potters and more light and fluffy like a dandelion. He gave the travel agent a credit card and paid for two tickets.

The man pulled Sirius out the door before he could even say a word and shoved him into the shot gun seat of a beautiful black convertible, which currently had a closed soft-top roof. He went around the other side and got into the driver's seat, collapsing into the seat in relief.

Sirius blinked, in shock. The twenty-looking man before him had just smacked him, paid for his plane tickets (although he still had no clue what a plane was), seemed to know him, shoved him in a car, and now seemed to have collapsed.

The man turned on Sirius, rage in his eyes as he started up the car and flew down the road, not even looking where he was driving, although driving perfectly. He shouted, "What the hell were you thinking?! You appear out of a dormant portal, announcing your presence to the entire island, exit the forest right in front of the chief of the Moai guard, dodge me by transform into a Grim, run into the city, transform _again_, and then try to buy a plane ticket to _VEGAS_ using _GALLEONS _from a _MUGGLE TRAVEL AGENT! _How long were you friggen dead to have your head that firmly planted up your ass?"

Sirius sputtered back, "How should I know? They kicked me out! I was only dead for a few months!"

The man stared and then said in a stressed voice, "They sent… you back to Earth…without any training...in a few _months…_ They must really hate me." He closed his eyes and hit his head against the headrest of his car seat.

He looked back at the road that they were driving on and sighed. "Guess now I have to explain it to you…Gods I hate my unlife… You seriously have no clue what happened?"

"All I remember is getting stunned by my cousin and falling through the veil in England. I don't even know if my godson is still alive." Sirius stated, his shock making him speak. The truth of these words hit him like a blasting curse to his chest. He didn't even know what had happened to Harry, or Remus, or anyone else, and they didn't know he was alive. He felt a tear run down his cheek.

The man watched him and then said, "Alright, here's the deal. I am Johann Faustus PhD. I died sometime around the seventeen hundreds. I was assigned to watch and maintain the portal you fell out of, and make sure that anyone who came out of it was meant to be alive again, most of them merely assigned to another portal. You obviously were not assigned to be a Veilguard, so I have to watch out for you before you do anything remarkably stupid, like exposing the wizarding world. What should I call you?" He glared at Sirius who looked guilty.

"Sirius Black." The dark haired man responded, praying that the man in front of him didn't know of his reputation.

Faustus blinked, then slightly grinned, "Well that explains so much. You got sent back for a second chance right? I guess I had better explain this situation a bit more now, don't I?

He continued, "Normally the Neuts only send back people who affect the timeline drastically. You say you fell through a few months ago right? Well by now you would be officially labeled as dead so you can't go back unless someone comes looking for you, which is highly unlikely. I have to stick by you until all living relatives who were in contact with you are six feet down or know that you are alive again and have accepted what ever excuse you fabricated. Personally, I am hoping for option two as I am sure you are as well, however as I said before, the chances of that happening are almost nonexistent, meaning we are basically stuck together according to the rules."

He stopped the car in front of a huge mansion, looking at the dumbstruck and horrified man next to him and said, "Wanna drink? I know I need one."

Sirius nodded mutely and followed his three hundred year old guide into the mansion, both intent on getting extremely plastered.

XXX

Sirius drained his twelfth shot of pure German vodka and glared at his glass. "I am not the least bit drunk. This stuff normally knocks me out…"

His host was stretched horizontally across a large armchair with one leg hanging casually off and the other on the armrest. He had a large bottle of the vodka firmly attached to his mouth. When he came up for air he replied, "Of course. You don't think that dying does anything to your body? Coming back makes you not only extremely resistant to dying again, but also heightens your magic, immune system, pain tolerance, and resistance to alcohol. Takes me twenty of these bottles to get the least bit of buzz, but it tastes a heck of a lot better than the strong stuff. Want a bottle of Dragon's Bane?"

Sirius nodded, not caring if he had no clue what that spirit was. He needed to get stone drunk before his mind caught up to his body. Faustus returned with a steel bottle and a pair of steel martini glasses. He poured out what looked like boiling red-hot sauce and handed Sirius the glass. He looked at the noxious looking liquid and knocked it back, feeling it burn his entire throat, but he soon was too drunk to care.

Faustus handed his glass to Sirius after the animagus eyed the bottle again. Johann muttered, "You need it more than I do."

Sirius slurred in reply, completely drunk, "Thanks. You know, I never thought that I could be anywheres ever outside of England. Moldyvort back and all and Harry fightin 'em, Dumbles lockin me in my own house, wanted criminal and all but I never did anything bad you know? Stupid Wormtail, gave him everything, he was my brother, betrayed James and Lily, brought back What's-his-name-with-too-many-hyphens. Blamin me and getting me stuck in Alakazam or whatever. And then I _died _and got shot back into here cause the god things don't want me, then I get attacked by a _rock _and get slapped by a thespian!"

Faustus blinked. "A thespian?"

"You know, your a play thingee. Saws it when I was a kid." Sirius slurred back, flopping backwards into the chair. Sirius attempted to quote a famous line, slurring so it was almost unrecognizable, " 'What art thou Faustus, but a man condemned to die.' "

Johann made a gagging noise, "Christopher Marlowe, to this day he plagues me. If he wasn't dead for over three hundred years I would strangle him, although dying in a bar-fight by his own knife was rather fitting. The guy got my entire story wrong, well except the part about my wife dying, that was true, but the whole 'selling my soul to the devil' thing was just a muggle's reaction to seeing me talk to a ghost of my Uncle Valtos, who was killed in a duel and was therefore highly gruesome looking and was also, I may add highly offended by his portrayal in the play. Marlowe owed the owner of the theater a new play, so he gave him a fabricated story that was mostly fiction but was based off of me. It even ends with me splattered across three rooms! I must admit, that man had the most active imagination I had ever seen though."

"O rly?" Sirius slurred before collapsing into his chair, snoring.

Faustus sighed, he was forced to help this man out with his life, getting him used to being a reborn human. Sirius didn't smell like an Arch Reborn, like himself, but merely a reborn, a human who died at the wrong time and now gets to experience the world for a longer time.

Johann was an Arch, an immortal overseer of all entries to the world from the realm of the afterlife. He was invulnerable, unkillable, and forbidden to alter the course of the universes, not that he would really want to, unless he had permission from the neutrals themselves. That had only happened once though, when the mainstream of the universes, the universe that was being used, became entangled during a battle between Good and Evil and caused a massive interdimensional rift that ended up screwing several species into extinction.

The advanced civilized society of the velociraptors that the neutrals had been developing for millennia had been obliterated in a matter of weeks, leaving only the dragons. The neutrals were not amused and ended up sealing away Good and Evil until the next sentient beings arrived; man. The sealing came close to obliterating most of the dimensions and could not be repeated.

The Arch Reborn who were killed in this battle were reincarnated into human society after it became more complex and only regained their memories after their first death. Faustus was one of these, and so he was basically a raptor in a human body, thus explaining his animagus form and his high amount of magic. He missed his feathers, claws, teeth, and tail most, although he liked his larger form.

Feeling nostalgic, he looked at the passed out form of the man in front of him and transfigured him into a raptor, just to see how the human would react when he woke up. Johann picked up the half full bottle and glasses and returned them to the cabinet and floated his unwilling houseguest to one of the spare rooms. He smirked, at least he has a captive target for his pranks now, maybe this won't be too bad, and he is free from this plot of land for a bit.

XXX

Sirius woke up with a splitting headache. He blearily opened his eyes and blinked as they adjusted to the light of morning. He yawned and then blinked at his unusually long snout covered in scales and feathers. His scream-like screech echoed throughout the halls.

Faustus calmly strolled into the room and looked at the panicking dinosaur and smirked. Sirius jumped in surprise after seeing a flash from a camera. He shouted at Johann what was supposed to be, "What I Merlin's name have you done to me?" but it sounded like a dying cat.

Johann walked up and looked at the form that was tying to get up but couldn't balance due to him holding his tail near his legs like a confused dog. He burst out laughing for the first time in fifty years, "My gods, you are the most ungraceful person I have ever seen. Stop embarrassing yourself and hold still so I can change you back."

Sirius immediately froze, realizing that he had been pranked, and growled, displaying the large and very pointy teeth he now had. Faustus just chuckled and waved his hand, turning Sirius back into a human, albeit a very pissed one.

"What the hell did I do to deserve that? I didn't even prank you yet!" Sirius shouted at the now laughing man, who was inwardly thanking the neutrals that his partner had a sense of humor.

"Call it a compatibility test. I had to see if my new partner was able to take a joke, and judging by your aggravation at being one-upped, I think we will get along just fine, now lets get you some clothing, I cant have you walking around muggle Vegas in an outfit that says, 'I'm a wizard please kill me,' Now can I?

Sirius looks at his black cloak and slightly dated outfit and sighs. "I don't have much say in the matter do I?"

"None whatsoever." Faustus grabbed the man's arm and dragged him out of the room to help him pack.

XXX

Sirius looked at the large white _thing_ in front of him and suddenly realized that _that _was a plane. He choked out, "We have to ride in that thing?"

Faustus laughed, "If you think this tiny private jet is big, you should see the 747s. They are huge!"

Sirius was once again manhandled into going somewhere and had to be dragged into the plane. Johann had switched the tickets that he had bought at the stand for ones that were first class for his own private jet. The interior looked almost like a house and came complete with an entire wizarding crew and a magic interior with heavy muggle additions, all modified to work in magical conditions.

Sirius stood in the doorway for a few seconds and then his face split into a grin that was disproportionate to his face. He ran into the room and immediately began petting the dog that sat in the room.

"Ah, I see you have met Titus." Faustus laughed as the giant great-dane pounced on the black haired wizard, slobbering all over him.

"Where was this big guy hiding?" Sirius asked, through fits of laughter as the dog introduced itself.

"Oh, he was at the house but I didn't introduce him to you until I knew your personality. Never can be too sure about new people you know."

"But he's such a good doggy, yes you are!" Sirius said while scratching the dog that was almost as big as him.

Faustus smirked and flopped down in one of the large plush recliners that was in front of the plasma screen TV. "So Sirius, I kind of got the story through your drunken ramblings, but can you please explain the problem in England that has forced the Neuts to constantly repeat the timeline? Lord Voldemort or whatever his name is? But first tell me your story."

Sirius resisted the urge to flinch; he had no fear of the name anymore. "Yes, I guess since you have been stuck in the outskirts of civilization for a while…"

"Hey! I object to that! That place was more peaceful than the entire country of Switzerland!"

"And by peaceful you mean…" Sirius began with a smirk.

"…Dreadfully boring." Faustus finished as Sirius laughed triumphantly. They both shook a bit as the plane took off and overcame turbulence but continued talking.

It took most of the plane ride but Sirius told Dr. Faustus everything. He forced himself into telling how he and Lily and James were betrayed, how a one year old defeated the dark lord, how he was stuck in Azkaban for over a decade, and how when he escaped he met a boy courageous enough to believe him, a man who supposedly betrayed his parents, over most of the wizarding world and who was also the same boy to defeat the dark one. He spoke of being free then only to be captured back into a cell of a different sort, Grimmauld Place, and then he described the rebirth of Voldemort and how he fell through the veil. Sirius Black's voice got quiet, "I still remember his face… His look of pure agony and shock as he reached out to catch me…Only to be held back by Remus. My old friends words were 'He is gone' and they were the last ones I heard in my first life."

Faustus looked at the forlorn and now silent man in front of him and sighed, "I can give you one bit of news, but I am sorry to say it is not very pleasant. Do you wish to hear it?"

Sirius looked up and studied the doctor's face. "If it is about my old life, yes."

"Are you sure? I fear that it will be very painful for you." Faustus asked, hoping that the man says no.

Sirius looked down, "That could only mean a death. I have been expecting this ever since I came into this world and picked up that paper. Who died in that last fight, the one I was killed in?" His voice cracked as his eyes became wet, "Please tell me, was it Harry?"

Faustus looked down, "He did not die in the fight, but he is dead."

Sirius let out a pain filled howl of agony and despair, more canine than human. He sunk down into the chair and sobbed, "So the paper was true… I didn't want to believe it. All I saw was his name. I thought that it was another, some other boy with the same name."

Faustus studied the tortured soul in front of him, "I fear that more news-"

"TELL ME HOW HE DIED!" Sirius shouted, his tears evident and pain filled.

Johann knew that the man in front of him would find out eventually and so he reluctantly said, "His relatives beat him to death after starving him. Dumbledore found him a few hours later after all of the monitors on the house burst into blue flames. At least that is what the media says, and there were pictures of the body. Sirius, I am so sorry…"

Sirius's eyes had widened with shock and he had froze. "The muggles…his only relatives…HIS OWN UNCLE KILLED HIM?"

Faustus watched as Black began to glow with magical aurora. "Sirius, the Neutrals would have restarted the universes if this was not meant to happen. They had to plan this unfortunate occurrence."

"WHY? WHY DID THEY HAVE TO SACRIFICE HIM?" Sirius asked in rage glaring at the man in front of him, "WHY COULDN'T YOU OR SOMEONE ELSE DO SOMETHING?" His outburst made several things rise off of the tables, including the dog that was becoming very upset.

"I AM NOT A GOD, BLACK! WE CANNOT CHANGE THE WAY THINGS ARE!" Faustus roared back, using his own power to force the other man back into his seat. The chair blasted back with the force, despite being magically stuck to the ground. The floating objects dropped down with a bit of force.

Faustus panted with anger, then reined in his temper. He placed his hand over his eyes and said to Sirius, "I apologize, that was unprofessional. Please forgive me. Over the years I have asked myself that very question hundreds of times, and each time I receive no answer. Harry Potter is dead, Sirius, but you have been given a second chance. I would suggest that you start living the life that you should have had. One without Voldemort and Azkaban and Dumbledore. A happier life."

"How can I be happy? The ones I care about are dead and I can't even see who isn't dead! My life is gone! How can you expect me to live while they are dead?"

"By making a new life. How does Orion Grey sound to you?" Faustus said with a smirk, holding up a brand new passport with Sirius's face and the new name.

Sirius stared at the small booklet and then slowly his face morphed into a smirk, "Can I get a new motorcycle?"

The grins on the men now mirrored each other, "As long as you aren't afraid of a bit of flying…"

XXX

Exactly fifteen minutes after Sirius Black and Dr. Johann Faustus, under the disguises of Orion Grey and Dorian Wilde, appeared in Las Vegas, Harry Potter, under the alias of Lord Pendragon appeared on Easter Island.

In a silent flash of blue fire, the man appeared, a brilliant blue phoenix on his arm. He muttered, "Well that was unpleasant…"

"_Being taken apart molecule by molecule then put back together again normally is not very pleasant." _Lapsili replied with a trilling laugh. Roland Pendragon glared at the bird then imagined himself in a casual muggle suit to blend in with the area a bit more.

'So my annoyingly sentient conscience of my worst enemy, where to?' He thought to Tom.

"_No need to get insulting…I have honestly no clue. For the most part, your life is uncharted unprecedented territory for me. Kind of ironic really, hundreds of practice trials and the only one that is really being successful is the one I have no experience with!"_

'So you are completely useless.'

"_Uhhh…maybe."_ Tom said thoughtfully, "_But I do know every knock-knock joke in existence."_

'And that is useful how?'

"_Never know, it could save you life at some point.'_

'Yeah, right.'

Roland picked a random direction and began walking, unknowingly following his godfather's trail. Lapsili flew way overhead in the clouds to avoid being spotted. He came up to a rather large sculpture of a head and stopped to admire ancient artwork.

"_Uh, Harry…I wouldn't get to close if I were you…"_ Tom said in apprehension, but he was ignored.

"The skill it must have taken to carve this…" He mumbled out loud, slowly reaching out.

"Foreigners are not welcome!" The monolith shouted out in a kind of groan, "Why the hell do you people all come here at once?"

"You saw another person like me?" Roland said excitedly, his joy at getting a lead on Sirius overriding any common sense of running from the talking rock.

"You unnatural human nonhumans have been popping up everywhere! The first two just left the island!"

"Two?" Roland asked with confusion, "How did they leave?"

"In a big metal unnatural bird thing headed north!" The rock shouted, "Now leave!"

A bolt of lightning shot from the mouth of the stone and crackled past Roland's head. He had moved just in time.

"Oy! No need for violence, I'm leaving!"

Harry reached up and grabbed a tail feather that had been offered and Lapsili easily carried Harry into the air. 'So where to now?'

The phoenix replied, "_Lets try in town, your godfather and his new companion must have gotten a ride there from something_."

'the thing described an airplane, so we just check the passenger listings and departures and then hunt him down, tracing the magical signatures.'

"_I doubt it will be that easy. Think, who would travel with a supposed mass murderer?"_

'Someone who doesn't know who he is, but that would only be a muggle. But all the people here don't speak English, and that stone guard said he was one of two of the unnatural humans. You don't think that there are more people waling around who are supposed to be dead do you?'

Tom answered his question, "_I remember a few people mysteriously reappearing, but not often. Although the neutrals have always had a ton of secrets…I am a mere fledgling in a herd of hippogriffs, and quite honestly those fledglings often get eaten…"_

'Slightly morbid Tom. So we go the domestic route, ask the locals. Lapsili, can you set me down?'

Roland was slowly lowered down as the phoenix dropped gently, and then she disappeared in a burst of flame to the sky. She telepathically called down, "_There is a town close, head to your left and keep going!"_

He began walking in the town's direction, admiring the breezy weather, more like home in the spring when it is still grasping onto the chill of winter. The town was small, aged wooden houses dominated the streets, a few store strips were present. Roland had to think, 'Now where am I going to find him around here? Heh, This place reminds me a bit of home,' he was unknowingly staring at a woman with what she misconstrued as a suspicious and knowing look on his face.

He walked up to the woman when he snapped out of his daze and asks, "excuse me, ma'am, but have you seen anyone who has black hair, skin like mine, is remotely tall and looks a bit lost?"

The woman froze, thinking of the only man in the city who resembles that. She immediately tried to memorize the man's looks in front of her, preparing to give an accurate report to her boss. The man had picked her out in the crowd of villagers, he must know that she works for him. She attempts to act dumb, preparing to Apparate at the first sign of trouble. She spoke in a fake heavy accent, keeping a small smile on her face, "Are you talking about the Lord Wilde?"

"Um, yes, I am." He replied politely, thinking that this Lord Wilde may be able to help him unaware of the fear he was causing in the woman in front of him.

She prayed that this man was showing her mercy, his posture practically _radiated _magic and his aura was near blinding, and responded, knowing she would be no use to her employers dead or obliviated. "He left with another man a whiles ago, you is reminded I of him." Attempting to flatter the man while appearing ignorant, "Nice man, Lord Wilde, strange and powerful, but nice." She prayed pointing out the lord's power would make this stranger think twice about harming her.

"Do you know where they went?" Roland asked urgently, his face seeming to look threatening to the woman. Poor Roland had no idea of the fact that who he was talking to knew more than she was saying and that she was inwardly panicking.

"No idea, sorry. Lord Wilde's family appeared out of nowhere years ago and we people have not seen him or his son and grandson in ages. Very secluded family. Ask around town, you might find something." She said, trying to give out as little information as possible while hopefully keeping the man in front of her calm. Her natural ability to read a person's magic levels was telling her to get as far away from this man as possible, and his face was a bit fierce looking and she doubted that he would hesitate to force information out of her if he sensed she was lying.

He nodded to her, looking her in the eyes, "Fine, thank you for your help. Oh, and ma'am, feel free to tell Lord Wilde that I am here, he may be able to answer a few questions I have for him." Roland's honest request sounded like a threat to the ears of the woman, who sprinted away as soon as the man's back turned, thanking the neutrals for her escape. She claimed that as the last bit of proof she needed to know that the man was aware of the Lord's existence.

XXX

Roland walked around town, looking in stores and in markets but hardly anyone could speak English. He was about to give up when the sky grew dark but he remembered his godfather's face as he fell through the veil and continued looking for any bit of a clue.

There were maybe two villagers in the street and they looked as if they were headed home. After a few minutes, he was alone. Lapsili felt it was safe enough to land on his shoulder and trilled in a comforting way. Roland had been losing hope.

Suddenly a muffled scream pierced though the air, Roland's magic enhanced hearing picked it up clearly. He walked quickly to the alley it came from and spotted a man holding on to a struggling woman and laughing. Roland walked up to the pair with great speed and tapped the man on the shoulder. When the man turned around, Roland saw the look of fear and plead for help on the girl's face and so he did what any chivalrous gentleman would do and punched the man assaulting her in the jaw. The man stumbled, releasing the girl who quickly backed away from the men. The man said something in a foreign language but in Roland's mind it seemed to translate itself.

"Hey! Get your own girl, asshole! I found this one, she's property of the Kings of Gold!"

Roland growled back, instinctively in the same language, "Well then tell them that she is under protection of me!"

"And who the hell are you?"

"The guy who is going to beat you within an inch of your life if the lady wants me to!" He looked at the girl, who was shivering in her torn outfit and who fearfully nodded.

"Well then, we have our answer." He lashed out with a kick to the man, who had risen and threw a punch at Roland's face, which missed. The kick connected with a crack and sent the man flying back a few feet. Roland hastily thought to Tom, 'Any way to tell if either of these two have magic in them?'

"_They don't, if they did you would see them with a faint blue glow when you concentrate."_

'Damnit, that would have been helpful. Anyway I can increase muscle or speed with magic without them knowing?'

"_Already done. Also incase you were wondering I put a translation memory in your head earlier."_

'Do me a favor and explain that later' Roland thought as he dodged a flailing punch.

"Alright, you are really getting annoying." He muttered, then bashed the thug in the temple with his elbow, causing him to collapse into the ground. Roland panted out a curse and spat on the fallen man.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at the girl. She was a brunette and looked around the age of sixteen. She was still gasping with fear, but nodded, "I am fine"

"…Who are you?" she asked in awe.

"Just a man looking for his friend." Roland said dismissively, "My question is, who are the Kings of Gold and why did they want you?"

She looked at her toes and hugged herself, "They are the gang that is terrorizing the towns. This place is mostly a tourist attraction, but so many people are attacked or robbed by them that the island is losing popularity. They are nativists who despise the people coming here but the one that they hate the most was Lord Wilde. He came here ages ago and built the mansion, began drawing tourists to the ancient statues. He refused to do anything about it, something about affecting the island. When he left today, they wanted to…celebrate." She sobbed in disgust.

Roland reached out a hand, "Let's get you home, I will deal with the gang." His voice was laced with a bit of fury.

The girl smiled at him and took his hand, "I'm Sophie."

"Roland, nice to meet you."

XXX

"So, this is Las Vegas…Is it always this eye-blindingly bright?" Orion Grey AKA Sirius Black asked running his hand through the dirty blond hair that his glamour had given him.

"Always has been, always will be." Dorian Wilde answered, also known as Dr. Johann Faustus. He had dark reddish brown hair and was wearing a black suit under his silver cloak. Orion wore a silver suit under a black cloak.

The colored lights and glow of the city kept both men entertained as they moved down the Vegas strip. Their discrete black limousine carried them from the hotel where they had dropped off their luggage, as well as the dog, and past grand casinos and hotels, and turned off the mainstreet and down a few streets to a cul-de-sac. The limo kept going until it went through the wall.

Orion gasped as the car passed into the brightly lit area and to the wizarding world's version of Vegas, complete with casinos and all the entertainment of muggle Vegas and more. A moving dragon ride made of light that flew across the sky in a dance only to be pulled back into one of the casinos then shot off again in a different color, carrying wizards on its back, a sight that pushed the fact that they were in wizarding territory home.

"This place is bloody brilliant!" Orion crowed in amazement, determined to ride the light dragon. It spouted a burst of flame that turned into advertisement strips as it fell, which disappeared into bursts of light after a bit of time.

"Yeah, and we can look around as soon as we meet with the head Immortals here. They guard Vegas's gate, kind of like the one you fell out of. Every county has at least one. This one is extremely active due to its relatively young age so it has two guards. They both own a casino around here that actually serves as a way to guard the gate, as it was built on top of it. They are a brilliant pair, and geniuses even, despite not seeing so many years. I do believe that that dragon was a creation of theirs. That is where we are headed." Dorian said with a bit of pride, enjoying his companion's amusement.

Orion let out a cheer of joy, and grabbed a butterbeer off of the minibar. "Well if they are as fun as you are making them sound, I am going to love to meet them!"

They pulled up to the casino and were ushered in by a pair of bouncers. Orion saw a betting table by a dueling stage as well as tables of wizarding poker and slots. He tried to pull Dorian into a table, but was stopped by the bouncers who chuckled and herded them to a large black door.

They were ushered into a back room and down a flight of stairs, then were directed down a hall. No other workers were allowed down there unless they had an invite and so Orion and Dorian had to continue by themselves. They walked through a few gates that buzzed and after the third one their glamours were disabled._** (Names change to normal)**_

A metal door would not open until their wands were relinquished and Sirius was surprised to discover that Faustus was carrying three. He had shrugged and muttered, "Saved my life more than once, trust me."

After a ridiculous amount of security checks, the pair ended up in a completely pitch black room, and the door they entered in closed behind them.

A pair of voices said in eerie unison, "State the password and your reasons for being here."

Johann sighed, "Do I have to?"

The voices responded in gleeful tandem, "Yes!"

"The password is I am a Servant of the Neuts, I'm me Ortal. And the twins are the best." Faustus muttered, "And I am erasing that tape you two have of that!"

"And your reason?"

"Vacation and training the newbie."

The lights flickered on revealing two backwards facing chairs.

Faustus shouted, "Oh come on, do you two have to be so dramatic!"

The chairs slowly turned in mirrored unison, revealing two black haired twins with equally misgevious smirks on their faces. As soon as they turned around and spotted Sirius their jaws dropped, his face matching theirs. Faustus slapped his forehead muttering, "What are the odds…"

"Sirius? Sirius Black?"

"Fabian and Gideon Prewett?"

"No way!" All three said at once then the twins ran up to shake Sirius's hand and embraced him like a brother.

"Oh god, there's three of them!" Faustus roared in agony.

"How did you get drafted into the I'm me Ortal corps, Siri, and how…" Fabian asked curiously and eagerly.

"..did you get offed? We want to know" Gideon continued where his brother left off.

They both concluded, "Seriously!"

Sirius smirked, "Siriusly?"

All three roared with laughter while Faustus tried to give himself a concussion on the unfortunately cushioned red velvet lined walls. Fabian whispered to Sirius, "That is the exact reason why we put that particular wall covering on…"

"So tell us! Was it in a particularly dangerous prank..."

"Or an assassination on Volde…"

"Or a battle with a rabid flobberworm?"

Sirius blushed and muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Both twins were especially interested and leaned in, matching grins splitting their faces in half.

"I said I got hit with a stunner and fell through the Veil okay!" Sirius shouted, his face as red as their sister's hair.

The twins' faces sobered, "We are sorry for your loss…We pray that the stunner did not hit anything…vital."

Both twins gave pointed glances downward then burst out laughing, only to be smacked by Black. "That particular part of me is working fine thank you!"

Faustus coughed, "You wouldn't know that now would you?"

Sirius gave him a scared look then glanced back at the twins who were avoiding his eyes with grimaces, "W-What the bloody hell do you mean?"

Faustus glanced at the twins who looked gravely back at him then the three huddled into a corner, leaving one very afraid Black in their wake. He caught slightly loud whispers of information, "…Should we tell….…he should know that before…….curse of the immortals…………….eunuch…"

"WOAH, I SO DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THAT!" Sirius cried in outrage and fear, looking down his pants to make sure everything was alright and finding nothing wrong. He looked up to see the three immortals burst out laughing.

"Aww, come on! That wasn't funny!" He groaned, "Sure pick on the guy who just died and pretend that he left something very important at the exit…"

This only caused the three to laugh harder. When they had calmed down, the twins asked, "So, what's life like in jolly old England? We only get snippets around here."

"Voldemort dead by Harry,"

"Voldemort alive by Harry,"

"You go to Azkaban,"

"You get out of Azkaban,"

"You apparently didn't deserve to be in Azkaban at all,"

"Harry not so alive anymore,"

"And Voldemort unfortunately not so dead anymore." They concluded solemnly. Sirius had lost track once again which twin was which so he used his tried and true method of figuring it out, "Oy, how have the Chudley Cannons played this season?"

"We almost tied the Tutshill tornados this season!" said Fabian, a very enthusiastic fan.

"Yeah, but they had a seeker with a broken dominant arm from the last game with the Falcons and he still caught the snitch before the Cannons' seeker. Also they lost every single game in the season!" Gideon deadpanned, being an Appleby Arrows fan.

Both twins then glanced at each other and frowned, then smirked. Fabian then looked at Sirius and crowed, "But Quodpot is where the fun is!"

"All those lovely explosions!"

"And Calx is fun too!"

"What the bloody hell are those?"

The twins looked at each other. Fabian said, "I take Quodpot, you take Calx?"

"Fine, but you go first."

Fabian gestured to the seats across from the swivel chairs that they had originally appeared in, motioning to sit, "Quodpot is a lovely game in America, and slightly resembles Quidditch, on brooms and such. The Quod is like a Quaffle but goes BOOM if the players take too long getting it into the cauldron filled with potion on the ends of the court. Anyone with a singed face gets disqualified and cant play. Also the Quod have random explosion times. Oh and the two teams have eleven players. Your turn Gab."

"Fine, but you owe me Fid, Calx is a lot more in depth than Quodpot. In some ways Calx is like Quidditch too. It is played on brooms, but you use a bow and shoot spell arrows called Siffs. There are seven people on each team. The object of the game is to knock opponents out of the game, thereby earning points, or by hitting the five flying ring-shaped targets on the opposite side of the field, called the Calx.

"The game is over when the five Calx are gone on one side, or the entire team is disabled. Four players are Siffers, or people who shoot offense Siffs at the opposing team. Each Siff is charged with a spell, most of the time they are stunners or slow hexes or spells that void the opposing team's Siffs. Most other spells are illegal.

"There are three Parmals, or defense players. They are in charge of guarding the players and the Calx by shooting shield Siffs that last only a few seconds but they can store Siffs in their bow.

"One player, the Celest shoots at the opposing team's Calx. When a Calx is shot down, it is either worth fifty points or one stunned player, meaning that if the Celest shoots the Calx, a teammate can be put back into the game. Each fallen player is worth ten points to the other team, even if they are returned to the game.

"The field has a major cushioning spell on the ground so stunned players are not injured, however running full force into a shield from a Parmal hurts like hell. The players rotate jobs mid game, meaning if the Celest goes down, a Siffer becomes the new Celest, or a Siffer becomes a Parmal, etc. When only a single player is on the field, they must try to block the opposing team as well as earn points, all the while trying to hit a Calx to regain a teammate. Brutal, trust me."

Sirius listened in enthusiasm. It was a mixture of archery and Quidditch, as well as dueling. "So the Parmals are like the Beaters, defending their team, yet hindering the opponents, as well as being Keepers. Siffers are like the Chasers, the major point scorers, and the Celest is the Seeker. Bludgers and Quaffles are replaced with Siffs and the Snitch is like the five Calx. The players must be able to play as any position and all most have extremely accurate shooting. Sounds like a heck of a lot to think about when playing!"

Fabian and Faustus both grinned and nodded. Gideon sighed, "Seems like you have been drafted into a game later Siri."

Sirius smirked wickedly, "Who are the poor saps we will go up against?"

Fabian answered in a drawl, "Well, we own the Vegas team…"

Sirius gaped, "That is such a Prewett thing to do…"

"Speaking of Prewetts, how is our lovely sister doing these days?" Gideon asked in curiosity, "Still having kids?"

Sirius smiled, "Stopped when she finally had a girl. Seventh try is the charm, but I think now that Ginny is well into Hogwarts she wants more." He chuckled.

"We have been buying up"

"As much stock in Weasley's Wizard Wheezys as we can, Fred and"

"George almost rival us in brilliance. We think that they"

"may ask the Fid and Gab Company to become partners with them due"

"to our beneficial location and the quite large"

"startup loan that we had given them."

Faustus finished up the bottle of butterbeer that he had been chugging and said, "Do you two realize how annoying that is?"

"Yup" they both replied.

Sirius put on a thoughtful look, "So, the twins are helping the twins? That makes a bit of sense. However, if us reborn people are not supposed to meet with our past lives, how the hell do you suppose that you are going to be partners with them?"

They both had immensely satisfied grins on their faces, "Loopholes are fun."

The rules state,"

"and we did go over them in detail,"

" that your past life must not know that you are alive,"

"so therefore as long as Fid and Gab are not identified as Fab and Gid, then we are not breaking any rules."

"Also, we were supposed to create this company and help out our nephews"

"and were given specific instructions"

"from the Management to keep it that way. So therefore we are fine." They concluded.

Sirius pondered that for a bit, "So all I have to do to stay a part of my past life is to get a good enough disguise?"

The twins grimaced, "It is a bit more complicated than that, as well as more difficult. You must master occlumency to prevent anyone from learning of the true nature of the universe,"

"You must change your appearance, scent, voice, and magical signature,"

"The magical signature part is nearly impossible, very expensive, and extremely painful, trust us,"

"Also you must create an entire life story ranging from bloodline to birth certificates,"

"A bloody mess that created for us, since technically, we do not exist."

"Not to mention the sheer amount of money it takes…"

Sirius looked at the twins and grinned, "And you two bloody idiots did the impossible again, didn't you? Just like old times!"

The trio laughed, and Faustus had to shake his head at their antics, "Yes, this pair of the smartest or luckiest idiots I have ever met have managed to rewrite everything that makes them, them. And they managed to make it removable, too. They basically rewrote all of the laws of being Immortal through pure human curiosity of the question 'can it be done?' and have achieved an answer. Playing god with a chemistry set," He chuckled.

The twins objected, Gideon exclaiming, "But a very nice chemistry set! We will start on getting another batch of the stuff ready for you Siri so you can get back to England but it will take a while."

Fabian walked around Sirius and put an arm around his shoulders, his twin mirroring his actions, "I suggest you two keep traveling, go around the world a bit, see the sights. Meet a few new friends, have a good time!"

"trying to get rid of us?" Sirius asked jokingly?

"Never mate, but we have gotten word from a spy we had on the island. She seemed kind of shaken up, apparently a guy identified her out of a crowd of villagers, magical and nonmagical, and asked her for you Johann. He said he had some questions for you. I would suggest getting him off of your trail before you do some serious, pun intended, damage to the universe's course."

Fabian continued for his brother, "We have no clue who this bloke is, so its best you avoid him, he could be a rouge gatekeeper or something worse. If he comes around here, we can stall him long enough for you to get a decent destination."

"Visit Bulgaria, we got connections to a pack of werewolves who are going against the Dark Lord up there. Lovely fellows really, great spies and they're more trustworthy than most."

Faustus gave them a sideways glance, "I thought you two were staying out of the war?"

"doesn't mean we aren't keeping connections! We' re not that stupid! To be out of the loop is to be killed if Voldy takes over. Also, we owe it to their leader to send over some fresh allies."

"Yeah, Jonathan Baskervaulde has been going crazy trying to take care of six newly bitten werewolf cubs and he could use your help, and he is not exactly the domestic type."

"Pun once again intended."

Faustus frowned, "Were we followed? Any clues to this man's identity?"

"The agent described him as a regal looking bloke, with red hair and pale skin. Said he had a very powerful magical reading and seemed to know too much to be good. He mercifully sent her as a sort of messenger to tell you. Didn't say his name though."

"His whereabouts?"

"Still on the island, distracted by that gang you had on there. Seems like one of them insulted him somehow, although he seems to be respecting the law of secrecy and not using magic in front of them."

Faustus nodded, "Seems that he doesn't care for thugs living on a peaceful island. This is curious, but I fear you are correct, we will leave in two days to Bulgaria."

Sirius groaned in anguish, "Two days? We cant finish Vegas in two days!"

"We'll come back later Sirius, I promise. We just have to avoid this man for a bit. The repercussions of altering the universe are dramatic. Besides, Bulgaria is lovely this time of year, and their Quidditch season is starting."

Sirius's face lit up at the word, but he gave a wicked grin, "Well, then we will just hace to enjoy our time while it lasts…So Fab, Gid, what do you say to having your asses kicked at this Calx game?"

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay that's it for this chapter, but the next one will be up as soon as I can. I invented the Calx game and I will allow people to use it if they want BUT ASK FIRST. I love the story of Dr. Faustus and I had to add it, sorry. Also, I suggest re reading bits of this chapter to fully understand them, sorry I nailed you with information. : )**_


End file.
